Leap of Faith
by English Fitz or Percy
Summary: The story of the survivours starting from the very beginning. One madeup has been added. Please R&R. Shippings.
1. Prologue

Keep in mind I have added one character of mine to the story,

Prologue

Screaming. Kerry McCarthy snapped her eyes open and to her disbelief she didn't see the ceiling of a plane, but rather, trees.

Her breathing intensified. Did they? She wasn't sure. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked around. This was a bad idea as there was a gash on her arm. She brought her hand up to her arm to check the extent of her damage. _Could be worse_ she thought._ It could have fallen off…_

It was leafy green jungle all around. Karen cursed, partly because of where she was, partly because of her arm. She stood up and steadied herself and decided to make her way to the beach. _The beach. Yes. Everyone is there._

She stumbled through the jungle, calling out names of the people who had introduced themselves to her on the plane.

After what seemed like hours, Kerry finally stumbled out onto the beach. The screams were louder and the beach was scattered with plane parts. One man stood out to Kerry though, because he was helping. She was awakened from her shock that no-one else was helping by that one man.

"What's your name?" the man called out.

Kerry was startled. The gash on her arm was right through her clothes. Why was he asking her **name**?

"Kerry McCarthy."

The man jogged up to her. "Jack Shephard." he said "You know anything about medicine? CPR, first aid?" he asked hurriedly.

Kerry nodded. "Yea. "

"Good." Jack said. "Start by keeping people alive." and with that he ran off to help out a pregnant woman.

Kerry stood there, stupefied. So they did. They crashed.


	2. Chapter 1

First, I'd like to say thank you to xlostangelx and lezario for your feedback! I love getting comments, especially good ones!  xlostangelx, this is going to be the only long chapter. I just have to get things established.

Chapter One

Karen snapped out of her stupor. She began to panic, the crash just settling in on her. She looked around at the many people scattered on the beach. There was another person who stood out to Karen. He was wandering around in a daze near the burning fuselage. She had a feeling it was going to explode any minute.

"Hey!" Karen yelled, and she ran up to the man and tackled him, getting him just of the blast radius as the fuselage exploded.

The man had short dirty blonde hair and stubbly beard. He was dressed in a striped shirt with two different shades of brown-ish green, a dark brown zippered sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

Karen quickly stood up again he looked at her. She knew his name; he was the famous rock star Charlie Pace. "Stay here, Charlie." she ordered him and ran off.

Karen heard a scream from her left. A young woman was standing amidst the wreckage screaming. Karen ran up to her, "What? What is it?" The woman looked at her and burst into tears and spotted a man trying to call someone on his cell phone. The woman ran up to him.

"Boone!" she sobbed, hugging him.

Karen had a very confused look on her face and she looked around once again, taking in the beach. Her look of confusion turned to a look of fear and anguish and she looked around and saw that Jack had taken care of everyone else and things were starting to calm down.

She stumbled out of the wreckage her breathing intensifying. Then she noticed the calmest survivor. He was seated on the beach, away from the chaos just gazing out over the water. His white shirt had a blue stripes in a checker board pattern and was in surprisingly good shape. His beige pants had a few rips and tears but were in good shape otherwise. He also had a scar on his left eye. Karen looked at her own clothes, which were in very bad shape. Although that was the least of her worries, her brown hair was tangled and she had a cut down cheek and her green eyes were filled with fear, and she looked like she was hiding something…

She walked up to him and sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest. He looked much older than her, as Karen was 24. Karen looked at him.

"Are you ok, sir?" she asked him.

He awoke from his trance and looked at her. "Do you believe in miracles?" he asked her.

"No, sir. I'm in the army. I've been told I don't believe in miracles." Karen responded, laughing.

He laughed. "I didn't either until I woke up. Surviving this is just a miracle…" he said smiling. "My name is John Locke." he added.

"Karen McCarthy." Karen said, clutching at her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

Locke noticed her arm. "Are **you** ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Just dandy." Karen replied sarcastically. "Once it falls off I won't have to worry about it anymore."

"That's good. Try to look on the bright side of things." Locke said.

Karen stood up, fed up with his cheery outlook. _How the hell can be so happy? We're stranded here for God knows how long!_ She stormed off, thinking about her arm. Because she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, she ran right into a man leaning against the landing gear of the plane.

His chin-length dirty blonde hair flew when she ran into him, almost knocking him over. He began cursing at her and she could tell right away that he was from the south. His grey shirt still had the imprint of her head when she backed up a few steps.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled. "I dropped it!" he added to himself, and got down on all fours and began searching through the sand for "it".

"Dropped what?" Karen asked just as he stood up holding the "it" - a cigarette.

He scowled at her. "Just because we crashed doesn't mean you can start running into me!"

"Sorry." Karen said, giving him a look of disgust. "Prick…" she added under her breath. Then she looked at him again. Then at the cigarette.

"Do you really think you should be smoking? I mean the fuselage already exploded and…" Karen started, but trailed off as he gave her a look that said "are you stupid?".

"Yep." he said in his southern drawl.

Karen, still clutching at her arm, stormed off. _Am I sure I didn't die? All these people are crazy. Between Johnny Sunshine and the Hick, I'm beginning to wish I did…_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Karen sat in the plane seat, her fingers drumming on the armrest that separated her from the man next to her. She stared at the movie, trying not look out the window to her left.

She ripped off her headphones. "Ugh. What a stupid movie." Taking off her headphones allowed her to hear her fingers. "Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…"

The Arab man next her crumpled his magazine in anger and turned to her, an annoyed look on his face. "Please. Stop that. I have put up with the tapping for the last half hour. Now it's driving me crazy." he said.

Karen blushed. "Sorry. Don't fly much…" and with a tremendous effort, stopped her fingers. Her energy was building up, along with her anxiety. She didn't fly unless she had to. She was extremely paranoid.

She could feel another tic coming on. She bit her lip, she fidgeted. She needed a drink. Karen reached up and poked at the button, calling a stewardess.

"Good Afternoon. How can I make your Oceanic experience more enjoyable?"

"Can I have a drink please?"

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Do you have anything with alcohol in it?"

The stewardess shook her head. "I'm sorry, no."

Karen sighed. "Ok. Never mind then."

The stewardess hurried off to attend to a man in a wheelchair and Karen's anxiety grew. Then the pilot's voice crackled over the intercom as the cabin began to shake violently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are experiencing some mild turbulence. This is nothing to be worried about."

Next came a steward's voice. "The captain has now turned on the seatbelt sign. Please return to your seats and re-attach your seatbelt. Also, please refrain from using the restrooms at this time. Thank you."

Karen's foot began to tap. She knew that whatever happened, they wouldn't say it was anything to worry about because they didn't want to start a panic. She tightened her seatbelt and slid the cover down over the window. She started to panic. This was why she didn't fly.

The man next to her looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

Karen closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the cabin shook. "I'm fine. I said earlier how I don't like flying."

He nodded and turned away just as breathing masks dropped from the ceiling. She attached it and tightened her seat belt even more as the plane began to shake more violently and the tail section tore off. This was it. She was going to die.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to help or not?"

Karen snapped out her flashback. "Huh?"

"Do you want to help?" Jack asked again, looking concerned. "On second thought maybe you should stay here. You look kind of out it…"

"I'm fine!" Karen snapped and Kate shook her head.

"You coming to get supplies or not?" the Arab man asked, she had learned his name now, Sayid.

"Yea." Karen said. "Just let me get my pack."

She ran off towards her "tent", which was really just a tarp used to keep her dry at night and began rummaging through the things, looking for stuff to put in her pack. She rummaged through her battered suitcase, sifting through her army uniform, and pulled out her fatigues (recreation part of the uniform) and boots. She quickly changed and grabbed some fruit and two water bottles. Then she threw it all in the pack and began rummaging again.

"Looking for something, trooper?"

Karen turned to see Sawyer standing behind her. They had been here for a week or so now and she had gained the nickname "trooper" from Sawyer because she was in the army.

Karen rolled her eyes. Oh how she loathed Sawyer. "Yes." she answered, annoyed at his presence. "Yes I am. How you seen a first aid kit?"

"Maybe." Sawyer answered a sly grin on his face.

Karen adjusted the bandage on her arm; Jack had fixed her up, and stood up and looked at Sawyer. _He's been through my luggage!_ she thought. "Ok. Where did you put it?"

Sawyer smiled even more and shook his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Trooper."

Karen groaned. She didn't have time for games. She grabbed her pack made her way back to Jack, Sayid, Kate, and Locke, After pushing Sawyer into a tree of course.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's an update finally. I changed my pen name. I need something more "Lost". lol Its still me ok?

Chapter Three

"Admit it, Jack. We're lost."

"**I'll** tell you when we're lost, John."

Locke rolled his eyes and sat down on the roots of a tree. "If we're not lost, then where are we?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm not exactly sure at the moment…" Jack replied, looking up at the sky.

Locke laughed and looked at Karen. "He's just too proud to admit he got us lost."

Karen nodded and sat down next to Locke and produced a bottle of water from her bag and drank gratefully from it. Then she handed it to Locke, who drank some too.

"I said **at the moment**!" Jack stormed.

Kate laughed and looked at Jack. Jack glared at her then looked at Karen and Locke who were sitting and sighed. "Five minutes, that's all. Then we move out." he said sourly and sat down also.

Karen's eyes lit up, she knew how to cut the tension.

"Know what I miss?" she asked. "Sprees."

"What?" Jack asked.

Karen looked at him, a look of disbelief on her face. "You have never heard of Sprees? They're these little candies about a centimetre wide and they come in all different flavours and colours. I love them."

Locke smiled and Jack rolled his eyes. "Time's up. We're moving out." then he stood up and began walking and soon disappeared into the trees.

Karen stood up and grabbed her pack. It was heavy with water and food. She swung it up over her back and waited for Locke then headed off after Jack.

"God damnit. Where'd he go?" Karen said, frustrated at Jack's disappearance. "Anyway… What do you do in the real world Locke?"

"You want to guess?" Locke replied, not even looking at her. He was kneeled concentrating on tracking Jack.

"Not really." Karen laughed.

Locke smiled and gave a small laugh. "I'm a Collections manager at a box company."

"Boxes?"

"Yep." Locke answered, and then he stood up. "He went that way." Locke said, pointing the knife he was carrying.

Locke moved some vines out of the way for Karen who stepped through then stepped through himself.

"Why would he run off like that?" Karen asked, perplexed.

"Who knows?"

Karen made her way through the jungle. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a puff of black smoke fly by.

"Did you-?" she asked, looking around, but was cut off by Locke who stopped walking and brought his finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh."

The next thing that happened happened so suddenly. The black smoked darted out from behind a tree and Karen jumped back in fear and tripped over a root and cracked her head on a rock and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4

I am going to be getting more descriptive in my writing. Plus my chapters are going to start getting longer. Starting with this chapter. lol

Chapter Four

Karen woke up, her head pounding. She didn't want to sit up, it was that bad. She opened her eyes and looked around at the jungle vines and the roots framing her head. She moaned and braced herself. Then she sat up, and a whole new wave of excruciating pain brought tears to her eyes and she brought her hand to the side of her head where it had contacted the rock to check how bad it was. Moving her hand away, blood glistened in the sunlight.

"God Damnit…" she cursed and slowly stood up. On her feet, the jungle began to spin and a wave of dizziness broke over her. She grasped at a tree and stood there for a while steadying herself. Then, after a long time, it dawned on her.

She squinted and looked around again. He would just run off back to camp without her, Locke just wouldn't do that. Karen looked around. No, impossible. She tried to concentrate. "Locke? Couldn't have happened." she said to herself. "He can't be too far. And where the hell is Jack?"

Then, without thinking, she opened her mouth. "Locke?" she yelled. "Jack? Where are y-"

And hand clapped over her mouth, cutting her off in mid-sentence. She felt her captor wind their arm around her so it was on her neck, using her as a body shield. Karen could feel their torso against her back.

"Make one more sound and we're both dead. Understand me?"

Karen nodded as best she could. That voice… It stuck out to her. She couldn't put her finger on it. It sounded so familiar. Her brain was fuzzy from the impact and she couldn't think straight. The hand moved off her mouth, but the arm stayed on her neck. She couldn't breathe.

Karen began gasping for breath. She was panicking. She was confused, hurt, scared and lost.

"Where's… Locke…?" she gasped.

"How the hell should I know, Trooper? I thought I told you to shut up?"

Before Karen knew what was happening, she was spun around face to face with this guy. He brought his face close to hers. Dirty blonde hair framed his face, and a mass of stubble littered his chin. Karen found her self unwillingly looking into Sawyer's brown eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief and studied Sawyer. As much as she hated him, she was glad to see him. His face was etched with determination and framed with his scraggly blonde hair and stubble. He took his hands off her shoulders and stood in a more relaxed position. In his left hand, he was holding his gun.

"Sorry for that, but… I had to shut you up." Sawyer whispered and gave his goofy smile.

"Why did you come out here for me?" Karen asked, because she knew that there were no random acts of kindness from Sawyer.

"Well," Sawyer said, Karen immediately picked up on the sarcasm, "when Jack came into camp about 2 or 3 hours ago without you or Guru Locke, I immediately came running."

Karen gave him a look and he explained again, without sarcasm.

"Ok. Jack sent me. He's freaking out back at camp. Can't believe he lost you." Sawyer said, laughing, his dimples etched into his face. "Now, let's get moving. We have to find Locke and head back to camp."

Karen looked up at the sky, and guessed it was early afternoon. Then she nodded and pulled back her brown hair. Then she headed out of the clearing, keeping Sawyer ahead of her. After all, he was the one with the gun. Her head was still pounding, her mind was cloudy and fuzzy, and her heart was racing inside her powder blue tank top. She was so dazed she didn't notice when Sawyer stopped. She ran right into his back, head first, which made the pain worse.

"I don't think you want to see this, Trooper."

"Why?"

"I just don't think you want to."

He was being stubborn again. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to spin her in the opposite direction with an amazing force.

"What is it? I want to see!" Karen yelled and shoved him out of the way and pushed past. What she saw was horrifying. Locke was lying on the ground, not moving. His shirt was stained with blood from a gash in his chest.

Karen could have sworn her heart stopped. Even though he was a stranger to her almost, he had been so nice to her. Her eyes filled with tears. He was probably the nicest person on the island to her. The tears fell and she felt Sawyer wrap his arms around her. As much as she hated Sawyer, she just someone, anyone, right now. After a while, she broke free of Sawyer.

"We have to go." Sawyer said quietly.

Karen nodded and took one last Locke. "Shouldn't we take him with us?" she said, her voice quavering. "For a ceremony or something?"

She looked back at Sawyer who shrugged. "I think we should." Sawyer replied.

Karen was puzzled. Another random act of kindness from Sawyer? Sawyer caught the mixture of confusion and grief on her face and moved closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and pointed to Locke.

"Look at his chest."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Karen turned her head and looked at Locke again. She looked at his chest. "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"He's still breathing. But just barely."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Karen saw the rise and fall of Locke's chest and whirled around and faced Sawyer, a smile on her face. Then she swept her arms around him in a big hug. Then she realized what she was doing and started to pull away when she felt Sawyer's arms wrap around her tightly. Then he lifted her and placed her down next to him. The he looked at her with his goofy smile, his blue eyes full of mischief.

Karen walked over to Locke and tried to lift him up. Sawyer noticed she was struggling then came over to help and they lifted him up and each had one of his arms around their shoulders. Then they began the way back to the beach as fats as they could. On the way, Locke came to.

"What happened?" he mumbled, still dreary.

"You screwed yourself up bad. That's what happened." Sawyer said, being an ass as usual. Karen found this quite annoying, but to her surprise, Locke laughed.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came into camp not too long after and hauled Locke up to Jack's infirmary tent on the beach, to find Jack wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Karen said. "He's always here when no-one needs him but when he's needed…" Then she turned to Sawyer. "Put him on the table thing. I'll go find Jack."

She tore out of the tent and ran down the beach. Michael was talking to Walt about how he was supposed to stay on the beach and he looked up and saw her.

"Hey!" he yelled as Karen kept running. "Stay here." he said to Walt and ran after her.

"Hey!" he said again as he caught up with her and the two stopped running. "What's going on?"

"You seen Jack?"

"Yeah. He's over there talking to Kate." Michael said and pointed to Kate's tent. Karen nodded and ran off.

"Jack!" she yelled as she got close and Jack turned and saw her tearing towards him. The smile on Kate's face disappeared as Karen neared.

Jack grabbed Karen by the shoulders. "Calm down." he said looking her straight in the eye. "What happened?"

She was so out of breath, all she could force out was "Locke."

When they arrived back at the infirmary tent, Sawyer was still standing there, looking as confused as ever. Then his face twisted into a wry smile. "Great timing doc. You might just have enough time to pronounce him dead." he said.

Jack ignored him and started examining Locke. "Shit…" he breathed. He found the source of the bleeding and turned to Sawyer. "What did you do?" he yelled.

Sawyer's smile disappeared. "Whoa. Easy doc. Who said it was me?" Sawyer said.

Karen sat down and put her head in her hands. She hated it when they did this. They continued to yell back and forth for about half a minute before she stood up again.

"Would you two shut-up?" she yelled. "Sawyer, get out of here before Jack busts a cap in your ass. Jack, focus on John."

Sawyer glared at her. He hated being told what to do, especially by a woman. He glared at Jack one last time. "He started it…" he mumbled and turned and left the tent.

Jack got to work and began plastering bandages on Locke's chest. After a bit, he turned to Karen. "He'll be ok." he smiled. "He just needs to rest." he paused.

"What happened out there?" he asked.

"I've told you several times already, I don't know. I tripped and cracked my head on a rock and blacked out." Karen sighed and sat down. Jack came over and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, examining her head. He began moving her hair around to get a good look at the wound.

"I don't know. I can't see my own head."

Jack laughed. "I guess you can't. You'll be ok too. Just wash the blood off your head. It doesn't look too pleasant."

Karen laughed this time. "I'll do that."

"Sorry I left you out there."

Karen turned and looked at him. "Don't worry about it."

Jack looked her straight in the eye again. She hated it when he did that so she looked down at her lap. She noticed how dirty her beige cargo pants were and how dirty Jack's pants were. Then she looked up at Jack, he was still looking at her. He looked like he was thinking about something too. Karen wondered what he was thinking about. Two seconds later she found out. Two seconds later, she was kissing Jack.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The kiss ended and Jack shifted back to a normal sitting position. He looked at Karen and gave her a sort of half smile. Then the smile disappeared. Awkward silence. Karen's eyes wandered until Jack said something.

"Nice weather today, eh?"

Karen laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm. Then the two were laughing. _I could do this._ Karen thought.

"As fun as this is, I should go wash off my head." Karen said. And Jack smiled at her and nodded. The she got up and left the tent.

Walking down the beach, Sawyer spotted her and half jogged up to her. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me what to."

Karen stopped and whirled around.

"Bugger off."

Sawyer's blue eyes filled with mischief. _Damnit. He's got that look._ Karen thought as his face donned a wry smile.

"No."

"Listen, I'm sorry, but while you and Jack were bickering like an old married couple, do you know how much blood John was loosing?" Karen didn't even let him answer. "I'm sorry. You probably can't count that high."

"You don't know how high I can count Trooper." Sawyer said. "I saw it."

Karen stopped. Now he was just confusing. "Saw what?"

"Don't deny it, Trooper." Sawyer smiled. "I saw it."

"Sawyer, I'm going to ask you one more time. Saw what?" Karen was loosing her patience.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "The kiss." The wry smile never disappeared. It just got bigger.

"Bugger off." Karen said and stalked off down the beach.

Sawyer stood there staring after her.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" A voice said behind him. Sawyer turned around and saw Jack looking at him.

Sawyer smirked. "Actually Doc… I don't."

Jack walked off and Sawyer flipped him off behind his back.

"Saw that." Jack yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------

Karen had been washing her hair when Jack had come up and asked her to take care of Locke while he went to get food.

So now Karen was standing in the infirmary tent changing Locke's bandages. He was coming along well, he was almost healed and Jack was letting him sit up.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, John." Karen finished changing the bandages and sat down on a makeshift chair next to where Locke was sitting.

"Did you go to college?"

"No, sir."

"University?"

"Nope."

"You're the kind of person who looks likes she's been to college or university. How come?" Locke asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Growing up for me was harder than it looked." Karen began. "My dad left when I was 13 and my mom hadn't been able to hold down a job since. When I was 18, my little sister Tess had been wearing the same pair of shoes for three years and my little brother Gordon needed new clothes. My family was in desperate need of money so college or university just wasn't an option for me. I joined the army so my family could get what they needed."

This was why she liked Locke. He was always ready to listen and he always had advice. Now the advice wasn't always obvious, you had to think about it for a bit before you got it. Locke was like that.

"Why did he leave?"

Karen shrugged. "No idea. We got up one morning and there was a note on the counter telling how much he loved us. The one thing that sticks out to this day is, if he loved us, why'd he leave?

"One morning I got up in the middle of the night and my mom was in the kitchen crying. I asked her what was wrong and she asked me why he did it. I reminded her of the note and said that if he truly loved us he would come back. Then she asked me why he hasn't. I told her I didn't know. But I told her that we all wanted him to come home."

"So you spent almost half of your life waiting?"

"No. I hate that son of a bitch. He crippled my family and practically killed my mother's hope and soul. If he loved us the least he could do is send money."

Locke shook his head. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. Richard was an asshole anyway."

"Richard?"

"Yeah. That's his name. I don't think he deserves to be called my father." Karen said. "Thanks for listening. I needed to tell someone." Karen said and left the tent.


	8. Chapter 7

Ok. Now the flashbacks will actually have something to do with the story. I was reading some old chapters out of boredom and the flashbacks (rarely used but still there) had nothing to do with the chapter! Now they will. Plus I will use flashbacks more often. Like one or two a chapter.

Chapter Seven

A young Karen sat at a typewriter, the keys clicking rapidly. Her face was etched with concentration as the 16 year-old carefully tapped out a story. The door opened behind her, flooding more light into the room and a middle aged man entered and stood behind her, reading what she was writing. Karen felt is breath on her neck and stopped typing, her fingers resting on the keys she was to press next. When he didn't leave she slowly brought her hands into fists and turned around and looked at her father.

"Want something?" she asked. Her patience for her father had been growing short ever since he had started abusing her little sister when her mother left the house. She turned around and glared at Richard who sat at the end of her bed.

"No."

"Then get out." Karen snarled.

Her father rose and Karen could almost see his temper rise. He took a step towards her and glared at her. If looks could hurt, her face would be smouldering. But he knew that if he so much as touched her, she would tell her mother about what he was doing to her little sister. His face softened and he took a deep breath. "Is that the way to talk to your father?"

Karen felt like rolling her eyes, but she valued her life so she didn't. Instead, she chimed out the usual response. "No, Sir."

"That's better." Richard said and sat down on the end of her bed again. "Why use a typewriter?" he asked, trying to sound interested in her life. "When you make a mistake, you just have to start again."

Karen turned away from him and resumed typing; the clicking of the key's filling the room. The she sighed. "You won't buy me a computer so I make do with what I have. That's what all writers do."

"You want to be a writer?" her father asked. Karen pitied him. He was trying so hard to act like he cared, but she could see right through it.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"I don't know why you try. You'll never amount to anything anyway." he said and stood up and made for the door.

Just before he went through it, Karen shouted over her shoulder, "If you don't care why are you still here?"

He stopped in the door way, one hand gripping the frame really hard, as if to channel his rage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you going out hunting again?" Karen asked, leaning against a tree watching Locke pack his stuff.

Locke looked up at her and smiled and then went back to packing. "Yeah. Got a problem?"

Karen laughed and shook her head. "No, it's just you and Boone are always out but you never come back with anything. Can I come with you guys this time?"

Locke shook his head. "No, me and Boone are doing fine. Just go back to doing," the he paused, searching for words. "what ever you do." he added. Then he stood up and put his pack on his shoulders. Then he smiled and walked off to find Boone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Honestly someone should talk to her." Karen said, helping Sun do some laundry. She was hanging some of Sawyers things on a line, and absentmindedly staring at Claire sitting on the beach. "Since she's been back, all she's done is sit there."

Sun nodded, handed Karen the pair of pants she had just washed, and bent down to wash a shirt while Karen hung it on the line. Sun finished washing the shirt just as Karen dropped the clean pair of pants into the sand, staring at Claire.

"Karen!" Sun said, getting Karen's attention.

Karen jumped and looked at Sun, then bent down to pick up the pants. "Sorry, I'm just worried about Claire." she said and washed them off.

Sun nodded again. "I know you are. Just give it time, as soon as the rest of camp notices that she is not one of the others, they'll start talking to her again." she said, hanging the last of the laundry.

"I hope so…"

Karen was tearing up her tent on the beach, in a desperate search for something, when Jack came up from behind her.

"Looking for something?"

Karen jumped and turned around. "Yeah. Seen them?"

"Seen what?"

Karen sighed and sat back on her heels and looked at the mess she had created. Then she looked at Jack and smiled. "Is John back yet?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"What are you looking for anyway?" Jack asked, sitting down next to her on a plane seat she had dragged into her tent.

Karen sighed again and moved next to him on the seat. Jack put his arm around her and looked at her.

"I'm looking for my glasses. They were in a black case in here this morning." Karen said, and seeing Jack had no idea what she was talking about she added, "Blue frames…?"

Jack shook his head. "Haven't seen 'em. I'll keep a look out for you though." he suggesting, smiling. "Speaking of glasses, Kate dragged Sawyer to me today, he was having headaches. Know what the problem was?" he asked. When Karen shook her head, he told her. "He has hyperopia. Meaning he's far sighted. I had Sayid meld two pairs together." Jack said, holding out the new pair. "Please tell me one of these isn't your glasses."

Karen laughed and shook her head. "No, its not."

Jack sighed. "Thank God." he said then he stood up. "I'm off to give these to Sawyer. You coming?"

Karen nodded and stood up. "Yea. I bet you anything Sawyer has my glasses."


	9. Chapter 8

Aren't you people lucky? You get two chapters in one week! It's very boring here. For those of you who read Home, there was a typo. Karen is in the Canadian Air Force. The reason she is living in Australia will come in the next chapter of Home.

Chapter Eight

It was three in the morning and a figure was sleeping in bed. Her face was in the pillow, lord knows how she was breathing. The phone on the bedside table rang, and Karen groggily sat up. Cursing, she brushed her brown hair behind her ear and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Karen McCarthy?" the voice on the other end asked. It had a kind of grave tone to it. Karen gulped; no-one calls at three in the morning with a grave-yard tone with good news.

"Speaking." she mumbled and got out of bed and padded down to her kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. It began to spurt as the voice on the other end spoke again.

"Your mother…" That was all Karen needed. It wasn't good news. She sat down on a stool at the edge of her counter. "There was an accident. Just a few hours ago. It was fatal."

Karen dropped the phone, and it hit the floor with a loud bang. Then she leaned over the counter and began to cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sawyer put the glasses on his nose and squinted, trying to force his eyes to adjust. Things came into focus and he read the note pad Jack was holding in front of his face. _Better or Worse?_

Sawyer glared at Jack. "Ha-ha. Very funny."

"Dude, it looks like someone steamrolled Harry Potter."

Karen looked at Hurley passing by and snorted trying to contain her laughter. Sawyer looked so close to throwing his book at Hurley.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sawyer asked Jack, who just smiled. He looked at Karen. "What do you think?" he asked, his hate for Jack growing.

Karen bit her lip. Then she began to giggle. "I have no comment on this matter." She shook her head and watched Sawyer as he made faces, trying to adjust to the glasses. Something about him was so familiar, like she'd met him before the crash. She had had this feeling since the first time they met, right after the crash. But she shook her head as Jack walked away.

"Sawyer?" Karen asked, he was so involved in the squinting in such that he actually made a tiny jump.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at her, it took all of Karen's willpower not to laugh at the glasses.

"I'm missing something of mine." she said. "A pair of glasses. I had them in a black case in my tent this morning." Before Karen could start her next sentence, Sawyer started talking.

"So you naturally assumed I took 'em." he said, taking off the glasses. Karen knew what was coming. "I get it. The southern guy every one hates is the first guy you suspect when your stuff goes missing." he was getting mad.

"Who said I suspected you? I was just asking if you saw them." Karen said, not the least bit surprised.

"Don't lie Trooper. I know I'm the prime suspect." Sawyer said, glaring at her.

Karen shook her head. "Never mind."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now, I understand you live in Sydney doing some embassy work for Canada. We need you here in Los Angeles to identify the body and sign the release papers. There a plane tickets in the mail to you and they should arrive in a few weeks time. You are booked on Oceanic flight 423."

Karen had picked the phone up off the floor and resumed talking to the man. She asked a few questions about the accident but all they would tell her was that she would find out in Los Angeles. She hung up the phone and drank the coffee. Then she got up and padded down the hall to her office and started up the computer. She immediately went to the Oceanic website and put herself on flight 815 which left in a few days.

She needed to be there as soon as possible. She needed it to be over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karen was reorganizing things in her tent after her search for her glasses when Locke came back.

He was covered in blood and carrying a very bloody Boone over his shoulders. Karen gasped and jumped up and ran over to help him.

"What happened?" Karen asked frantically and tried to shift Boone so that the two of them were carrying him. When she got no response from him, she looked at him and asked again. "John! What happened?"

Locke looked at her. "Don't worry about that now. Where's Jack?" he said.

"As far as I know he's in the caves where the rest of his stuff is."

"Ok. That's where we're going then."

When they got to the caves, everyone in there began to stare and ask questions that they didn't have the time to answer. When Jack came into vision, Locke called out "Help!"

Several people came running up and tried to help but were immediately shooed away by Jack. Sun was ordered to get a few things and Jack began his work while Karen stood by and watched. He began gathering things he would need.

"Tell me exactly what happened John." Jack said, consumed in keeping Boone alive. There was no answer. "John?" Jack called out. "John Locke!" He looked up; Locke was no where in sight.

What Jack didn't know was that John Locke was at the hatch, looking into the window. Many failed attempts at opening it were getting to him. He began to shout.

"I've tried everything! Why won't you open?" He began to pound at the hatch, his eyes filling with tears of rage. Then, a light came on.

Karen was still in the caves, watching Jack work. She watched Sun scamper around, getting Jack what he needed and such. Kate came up to what was happening.

"Go to the beach and get all the alcohol from Sawyer." Jack ordered Kate frantically. Then he turned to Karen. "You. I need you to do something for me." Karen stepped up to him and he hugged her. "I need you to get any rags you can find." Karen nodded and ran out the caves, through the bush, and down to her tent on the beach. She began tearing up her tent again; searching for any clothes she didn't mind having stained with Boone's blood. She found quite a few things she didn't mind parting with.

The shirt she was wearing was already stained with Boone's blood and she had so many people ask her whose it was. She didn't stop running. She ran from the beach, through the bush, and back to the caves to find Jack giving Charlie orders to find everyone's blood type. Charlie dashed off and ran right into Karen who dropped everything she was carrying.

"Oh! Karen! You're in the army right?" he asked, not even bothering to help pick anything.

Karen looked up at him and nodded. "Yep, Canadian Air Force." she said. "Why?"

"Good. Then you would know you're blood type." Charlie was talking so fast, it took a few seconds for Karen to separate the lump he called a sentence.

"Yeah. Boone needs blood? I'm AB positive." she said, showing Charlie her dog tags. He wrote down her blood type and scampered off. Karen watched after him. _I guess he's happy he can finally be useful._ She thought then brought Jack the rags who thanked her. She noticed Jack was giving Boone his blood.

A few minutes later, Jin came running in carrying Kate's backpack. He gave it to Jack, who opened it to find the alcohol he had sent Kate for. Jin began speaking in Korean and Sun began translating for Jack. Claire was having the baby. Charlie, who was watching the goings-on, went into panic mode. Jack explained to Charlie that he had to deliver the baby because he was in the middle of the transfusion. He explained to Charlie everything that needed to be done. Then, Jin ran off back to Claire, with Charlie not too far behind.

"You've given him enough." Sun said, concerned at the fact the Jack was getting woozy. Then, she pulled the tube out of his arm and wrapped a bandage around his arm.

Jack began examining Boone. He ripped open a pant leg to check on his broken leg when he noticed that it was swollen.

"It's a compartment complex." Jack said.

Karen felt a pang of panic. "What's that?" she asked, stepping closer to take a look at Boone.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "All the blood is pooling there. I need to remove it." Then he turned to Hurley. "Run down to the beach and get Michael." he ordered. Then Hurley dashed off as fast as he could.

A few minutes later, Michael came running into the caves with a cargo container. Jack explained to him about how the crushed leg was making things worse and that he had to amputate. Karen asked how he was going to do it, and Jack pointed out how the cargo container would do the job.

Karen pulled her hair back into a messy bun and observed the situation. She handed Sun a bottle of water who poured some into Boone's mouth. He began to cough and splutter, coughing up blood. Sun looked at Jack who was helping Michael position the container and held up the cloth, which was covered in the blood Boone had coughed up.

"Jack?" she said. Jack turned around, and looked at it. Then he motioned to Karen and Michael and the three began moving Boone over to the cargo container. Sun noticed what they were doing and began to object.

"Jack, don't! He's bleeding internally. He can't be saved!" she pleaded, but Jack ignored her. He began to ready the make-shift guillotine then he sent Karen and Michael away. He looked up at Sun, who was silently pleading with him not to do it. He raised the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She leaned back in her office chair. Then the phone rang again. She took a long drink of coffee and answered.

"Hello." she said.

"Karen?" the voice of the other end sounded worried and stressed.

"Speaking." Karen said. The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it. She had heard it before, she knew it.

"Karen, its dad." Karen almost choked on her coffee. She hadn't spoken to her dad since he left eleven years ago. She had cut him out her life, not to speak to him again.

"Why are you calling me, Richard?" Karen asked, forgetting her grief as it turned to anger.

"Have you heard about your mother?" he asked, and then he began to stumble. "Of course you have. I'm in Sydney."

"So?"

"I'm coming to see you."

"I swear to God, Richard. If you take one step inside this building I'll call the cops." Karen threatened.

"And tell them what? That your daddy has come for a visit after eleven years?" he asked. Then he began to laugh. "I'm working as a US Marshall. I am transporting Kate Ryan back to the US. I am flight 815, Oceanic, back to Los Angeles."

"So am I." Karen said.

"They told me you were on 423."

"No, I changed my flight. I need it to be over."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karen had gone back to her tent to get some sleep. She woke up around dusk to find Jack sitting in her tent, hunched over. She sat up and looked at him. When he didn't notice he was awake, she stood up and walked over to him and touched him. He jumped and looked up at her. Karen could tell by his expression he didn't come bearing good news.

"He's gone." Jacks words came out. All seemed to go silent around Karen. Each word was like an island of sound. It didn't seem real. Karen sat down next to Jack who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Then she put her head on his shoulder and began to cry. It was all over for Boone.

Once she stopped crying, she looked up at him. "Just like the marshal…" she said, trailing off at the end. Her expression got solemner when she mentioned the marshal.

He nodded, and then looked at her. "Did, did you know the marshal?" he asked.

Karen nodded. "He was my father."


	10. Chapter 9

I got so many good comments asking me to please update, here and on other sites, so I decided to head your wishes. Merry Easter. lol

Chapter Nine

She had been sneaking out here everyday since the day he died. Just sitting on the log, staring at the cross, but today was different, she actually cried for him. It must have been because of the empty plot that Boone was to be filled with later that day, but she actually cried for him. It might have been the shock that people will die here, no matter how hard Jack tried. But Karen actually cried for her father.

She read the cross over and over, "Richard Jonathon Fortier". She had grown up with her mother's name because her mother went back to it after Richard left. Karen thought about her life, only 24 and no more family left. Her mother had died a few days before the crash, her father died a few days after the crash, and her sister…. Her sister had committed suicide when Karen was 17 because her father had beaten her for years then left.

Karen heard rustling in the bushes behind her and turned around to see Jack coming out of the bush. He sat down next to her and looked at the cross too.

"If it helps," he said. "I did everything I could for him." Then her wrapped his arm around her and for the second time in two days, she put her head on his shoulder and began to cry. He brought her into a hug as she cried, and kissed the top of her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was midday. Jack and Hurley were carrying Boone's body back to the beach on a stretcher. Boone was wrapped in a blue tarp, his head was exposed and the other survivors followed in the wake of the procession. Sayid rubbed his wrist against his nose and looked down as he joined the group of survivors who were paying their respects to Boone.

They came to a small clearing, next to the marshal's grave, where an open grave was waiting for Boone. Hurley and Boone put the body down next to the grave. Sayid was staring ahead of him, then turned look at Shannon, whose eyes did not leave Boone's body.

Walt put his hand in Michael's and Michael looked down at Walt. Claire was holding her newborn son and Sun turned to look at Kate, and the two looked at each other, sharing their grief.

Then Jack reached down and folded the edges of the tarp around Boone's face, covering it. He stood upright again and stepped back, finished. Charlie then came and stood next to Claire and her baby.

Then Jack turned to look at Shannon. Breathing heavily, he asked, "Shannon ... do you want to ... you want to say something?"

Shannon's head inclined but her eyes did not leave Boone. Then she shook her head. "No."

Everyone turned to look at Jack, everyone expecting him to say something. Karen stepped out of the crowd and took her place by Jack, who put his arm around her waist. Jack looked at Karen, then down at Boone's body. The survivors fell into a heavy silence. But it was broken by Sayid.

"I didn't know Boone very well, and for that I'm sorry. On our sixth day here, a woman named Joanna died. She drowned. And Boone was the first one into the water. I" Sayid paused. "I didn't know him, but I'll remember his courage, and I know he will be missed."

"I didn't know him well either. But what I did know, it was all positive." Karen said. "He was a good man. With Joanna. And with all of us. He had patience for the one thing that mattered to him on this island. Shannon." Karen looked at Shannon. "He was always willing to -"

"It was my fault."

Before Karen turned around, she knew who it was. "John…" she whispered. Jack looked up and the crowd turned out to see that John Locke had returned. He was standing outside the group, near an old tree, still covered in blood.

"We found a plane - a Beech craft - in the jungle. It was lodged in the canopy, so ... I-I would have gone up, but I" Everyone was staring at Locke, some in shock, some in anger. "My leg was hurt, so he ..." Shannon glared at Locke, hatred in her eyes. "There was a radio inside, and he thought he could ..." He stumbled. Jack was getting angrier and angrier. Karen could tell because he was starting to squeeze her quite hard. His glare was seething. Locke rubbed his eyes and continued. "Look ... his weight must have made the plane shift, and then it fell, and ... happened because he was trying to help us." Then he said simply, "He was a hero."

Jack was angry. His arm left Karen and she could breathe again. "Where were you?" he asked. When he got no answer from Locke, he began to head toward him. "Where were you?" He broke into a run. "Where the hell were you, you son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"Jack!" Karen shouted, heading after him, because everyone had turned to look at her like it was her responsibility to control him.

Jack reached Locke and pushed him backwards, all the while shouting at him. "What did you do to him!" Various cries came from the crowd, cries of shock, and cries of fear. The crowd followed Jin, Kate, Michael and the others to Jack. Jack tackled Locke and began to beat him. "What did you do to him!"

"Jack!" Sawyer shouted and began to sprint to Jack. Kate did the exact same.

Jack was still screaming. "Where were you? You just left him to die! You lied to me!" Then Sawyer, Kate, and Charlie pulled Jack off Locke and began holding him back. Karen went over to Locke to make sure he was ok and began apologizing up and down for Jack.

"Where were you!" Jack screamed again.

"Jack! It's ok! It's ok!" Charlie was saying in a desperate attempt to calm him down. Kate and Sawyer were also helping in that area.

"Come on! Come on!" was Sawyer's plea for sanity.

"Where were you? Where were you?"

"Get off!"

"Hey! Hey!"

"Jack!"

Suddenly Jack stopped yelling and thrashing. Karen turned around to see him wobbling on his feet. Then he just collapsed.

"Jack!" Karen yelled and left Locke lying in the sand.

"Get some water!" Sawyer ordered anyone behind him who was listening. Then Charlie and Kate dropped down to their knees to tend to him. Karen found herself kneeling next to Jack as well.

"Breathe, Jack. Breathe." Charlie said. Then he turned around. "He's okay!" he announced to the crowd then turned back to Jack. Locke just lay there on the ground, looking at Jack, eyes wide. Jack could barely move.

Then with most of his strength, he managed two words: "He's lying."


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait, time got away from me.

Chapter Ten

After Jack's little outburst, he was brought back to the main camp and was given food and water. After he felt better, he stormed around camp with Karen, Sun, Kate and Sayid, mumbling about how he **knew** the John Locke was lying. It was getting to the point were Karen found it annoying.

"You're suffering from fatigue." Sayid said. He was walking up front on Jack's left, with Jack in the middle of him and Karen. Kate and Sun trailed behind worried about Jack.

Jack completely ignored Sayid and began complaining again. "Locke told Boone not to tell." he said.

"Not to tell about what?" Karen asked, figuring that if she listened to everything he had to say about the situation now, she wouldn't have to later.

"Something about a hatch." Jack said. Then he paused and said, "Locke's hiding something."

Sayid stopped. "Jack, listen-"

Jack turned around, faced Sayid, ad interrupted him. "Look, the man is hiding something." he said firmly. His view was not budging.

Karen looked at him, he was so determined. The she sighed and put in her view. "I happen to trust John Locke very much."

Jack looked at her. "Well that's you. You trust Sawyer."

Karen was taken aback. "I never said that I trusted Sawyer. I'm saying I trust John. His story holds water in my mind. I believe him, why can't you?" she was getting fired up now, just because he was tired gave him no excuse to be rude. "Can't you have a little trust?"

"I trust you."

Karen sighed and shook her head. She was fighting a losing battle. Sayid firmly grasped Jack on his shoulders.

"Jack, listen to me." Sayid said. "What we need is for the one doctor on this island to get some sleep."

Jack shook his head. His eyes were red and he looked dead. "I'm fine. I don't need it."

"Jack." Kate said.

Jack looked as if he was about to argue, but Sun stepped forward.

"You need some rest." she said.

She put a hand on his arm and Jack took a deep breath. "Come on." she said. The Sayid turned and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karen found Locke wandering on the beach, still covered in Boone's blood. She was about to ask him why he hadn't changed, then remembered she was still covered in blood too. He was standing near the water, looking out over the ocean, being his usual mystical self. _'This is the reason I call him The Guru.'_ she thought.

She walked up and stood beside him. He looked at her, squinting in the sunlight. "How's Jack?" he asked.

Karen shrugged. "Still thinks you're lying."

"And you?"

Karen was confused. "What about me?"

"Do **you** think I'm lying?"

Karen shook her head. "No. I trust you John."

"Thank you."

Locke surveyed Karen, looking at the blood stained shirt and pants, then at the messy bun of brown hair on her head. She was wearing the glasses she wore in the mornings. Just simple silver wire-rimmed rectangular frames. According to her optometrist, she was supposed to wear them, in the mornings, and at night. Basically, whenever her contacts weren't in. She lost the contacts the day before so she was wearing the glasses full time now.

"Did you help with Boone?" he asked, noticing that there was more blood on her than when she had helped him carry Boone to the Caves.

"As much as I could." Karen noticed he was carrying a bag. "What's that?" she asked.

"Boone's things. I'm going to give them to Shannon." he said as he turned and looked out over the ocean again. "Storm's coming." he said and walked away.

Karen went and slept. She was tired, unusually tired. Jack came and woke her up after about an hour or so.

"Come on." He said. She groggily sat up and followed him out of her tent, after grabbing her glasses. Next thing she new she was tearing through the jungle behind Kate and Sayid because Shannon had a gun.

Jack stumbled, still groggy from everything. Kate and Karen stopped and looked back and Jack motioned for them to keep going.

"Go! Go!"

Kate turned around and saw Sayid disappear through the foliage in front of her. Karen gave her a look to keep going. Kate disappeared and Karen helped Jack up and the two followed Sayid and Kate.

Kate and Sayid came upon a little clearing where Locke was standing still with his arms up looking straight in front of him. Shannon stood in front of him holding the gun pointed at Locke.

"She doesn't believe me Sayid." Locke said, not daring to move.

Sayid looked over at Shannon. "Shannon… Shannon… please listen to me." he said.

"He did it. I know he did." Shannon said firmly.

"You're not thinking rationally. You've never fired a gun before." Sayid pleaded. Shannon moved the gun a little off Locke and fired close to Sayid, who flinched. Then she pointed the gun back at Locke.

"Shannon, you don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do."

"If you do it, you can never take it back."

Karen and Jack stepped out of the bushes behind Sayid. "Stay back!" Shannon warned.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Karen stopped. She listened to Sayid plead with Shannon. She watched Locke's eyes dart around, but they rested on her last and longest, as if he expected **her** to do something.

Shannon was trembling, as if she was contemplating if she really wanted to kill a man. If she really wanted to kill John Locke. Sayid kept pleading, but it was useless. Karen had to do something. She couldn't let Shannon kill Locke out of grief.

"Shannon…" Karen said, stepping forward. Shannon didn't like that, she shot. But not at Locke, at Karen.

Luckily, it only got Karen in the shoulder but it hurt like hell. She toppled to the ground and Jack took one step forward and was about to break into a run when Shannon spoke.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Leave her. I said stay back." Jack glared at Shannon. "You told me he was a liar." she said.

Jack looked at Locke, then at Karen who lying on the ground grabbing at her shoulder. Sayid was carefully watching Shannon. Then he moved. Shannon fired at Locke, and Sayid tackled her. Suddenly the clearing was full of gasps and screams as John Locke fell to the ground and Shannon screamed as Sayid tackled her. Kate screamed as the shot echoed through the clearing.

Karen propped herself up and looked over at Locke, who wasn't moving. Out of her eyesight, she could her Sayid trying to get the gun from Shannon. She dragged herself over to him, and listened for breathing. Suddenly, he moved and Karen shouted with joy.

Next thing Karen knew, she was being dragged up with Jack and being whisked off into the jungle to leave John Locke to gather his head on his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karen was sitting in the caves, patiently waiting while Jack poked and prodded her shoulder, checking to see if any bones were shattered from the impact. Charlie was sitting next to her with Aaron and giving her the third degree.

"What was going on out there?" he asked hurriedly.

Karen sighed. Once you got Charlie going, he would have enough energy for hours. "Well, do you know the whole story behind the Shannon/Locke feud?"

Charlie began shaking his head so hard his ears flopped. After a bit of this, Karen firmly planted a hand on his head to stop the shaking. Jack placed a bandage on her shoulder and handed her a bottle of medication to take to prevent infection.

"Then my answer is 'long story'." Karen said and stood up. Charlie, disappointed, bounded off with little Aaron. Then Jack gave her a kiss and told her to go rest.

Karen was beginning to make her way out of the caves, when she spotted Locke next to the waterfall washing his shirt. He had stopped washing and was twisted, looked at a scar on his side, explaining it to Sayid. She stood there watching the two until Walt ran into her. She looked down and put her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Mr. Locke scares me now." he said to her.

She knelt down on one knee so she was eye level with him. "Do you know if he's ok?" she asked him.

Walt shrugged. "I guess so. Do you like him or something?"

Karen was shocked. "What makes you say that?"

"You spend a lot of time with him. And, after Jack hit him, you were all making sure if he was ok. And I heard Shannon say that you were really happy when he wasn't dead." Walt responded.

Karen stared at him. It did seem like she liked him. She stood up, taking her hands off his shoulders. "Go find your dad." she said to him and he ran off.

She noticed that Locke had continued washing his shirt and Sayid was gone so she made her way over to talk to him.

Before he even turned around, he knew she was there.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Jack says just take it some meds everyday and I'll be fine." she said. "Are you ok?"

"It'll heal." he said. "Another war wound." he added, and laughed. "It's dark. You should head back to the beach."

Karen nodded. Then she turned to leave.

"Karen?"

She turned around.

"Thank you." Locke said.

"For what, John?"

"You know. Get back to the beach now."

Karen left the caves feeling very confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karen woke in the middle of the night to find Sawyer searching through her tent. She did not sit up, but watched him and when he came into reach; she kicked him in the back on the head.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer's profanity echoed through the camp. Karen sat up swiftly, grabbed him, arm around his neck and clapped her hand over his mouth. She looked him in the eyes, and then released him. He turned around and looked at her. She sighed.

"What is James Ford doing in my tent in the middle of the night?" she asked him.

Sawyer's eyes widened at the sound of his real name. "Where did you learn that?"

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing in my tent in the middle of the night, James?"

Sawyer sighed. "I'm looking for a tie. We need one to tie the radar Sayid made to raft." Then, he got his sly grin.

"Why in the hell would I have a tie? And why are you looking in the middle of the night instead of asking me?"

"I have my reasons Trooper."

"Get out."

As Sawyer left, Karen could have sworn she saw a pair of her underwear in his hands.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The sun was just rising over the trees as Karen stumbled out of her tent into the bright sunlight. She made her way over to the water basin and filled her water bottle. Then she popped the pills Jack gave her in her mouth and swallowed.

She looked around the camp, it was dawn and she liked it, it was quiet. At dawn, Sawyer wasn't up to complain about anything and Jack wasn't up to yell at Locke anymore.

As Karen looked around the camp, she noticed Sayid sitting by a fire he had lit between their tents. He was sitting there, probably thinking about the day before, and how popular his decision was with Shannon.

She stretched her one good arm and looked around once more. Then she made her way to the fire that Sayid sat in front of him and plopped next to him in the sand. He turned and looked at her and inclined his head as if to say good morning without words. Then he turned back to the fire.

"You're up early." Karen said to him. He turned and looked at her again.

"You can't get up if you don't go to sleep." he said.

"You not very popular with Shannon anymore?"

He looked at her, a solemn expression on his face, and then he shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he paused and looked out at the ocean and watched the waves lap the shore. Without even looking at her again he asked, "Why are you up?"

Before Karen could answer, she felt a hand on her shoulder and then John Locke was on one knee next to her. "Come with me." he said.

Karen looked at Sayid who shrugged and looked back out over the water. Then Karen got up and followed Locke out into the jungle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"John?" Karen asked. They had been walking for awhile now and her shoulder was getting very painful. "Where are you taking me?"

"I should have shown you awhile ago."

"What?" Karen stopped moving and grabbed her shoulder, as if trying to smother the pain. "Should have shown me what awhile ago?"

Locke stopped and turned around to look at her. He sighed. "Do you need to stop?" he asked when he saw she was holding her shoulder.

"No. I'm fine, John." Karen said. Then she realized something. 'Has he ever said my name?' she thought.

"Then we keep moving." he said, simply and then turned around and kept walking.

Karen started moving again and it wasn't long before they emerged into a clearing and what she saw was very unusual. She saw and giant metal pod in a hole in the ground. It had a hatch on top and the ground around it had been dug out.

"Welcome to the hatch."

Karen stood in awe for a few moments before moving to the edge of the pit and peering down on the hatch. Then she turned and looked at Locke who was standing there with his hands on his hips.

"May I?" she asked.

Locke nodded and Karen jumped from the edge of the pit and landed with a clank on the hatch. The shock of hitting the ground did not agree with her shoulder. Pain shot from her shoulder and echoed down her arm. She grimaced.

"You ok?" Locke asked concern in his voice. Once Karen had let him know she was fine, he continued. "I should have let you know a while ago because you're the only one I really trust here. Plus, you are closest with Jack and I figured you'd be able to help me figure out the best way to tell him."

Karen stopped inspecting the hatch and looked at Locke. "Why do we have to tell him?" she asked firmly. "Since when do we have to report to Jack, John?"

"Well, he seems to have taken the lead around here."

"So?"

Locke was quiet. After a while Karen sat down on the hatch, then he spoke. "I just wish I knew how to get it open."

"Dynamite."

"What?"

"Dynamite, John."

"Where am I supposed to get dynamite?"

Karen thought for a bit, rewording her answer inside her head. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Danielle. Sayid said she had set up a trip wire to her shelter. Someone tripped it and the whole thing went up in flames. We could get some from her." Karen said.

Locke looked as if he thought that the idea was outrageous.

"Well, you asked for my thoughts and I gave 'em to you. If you don't like them then wait for the island to do something." she said.

"You think island has powers?" Locke asked, surprised.

"Don't you, John? I mean you must, knowing your story." Karen said.

For some reason, this annoyed Locke. "What do you mean **my** story?" he asked.

"Well, I met a man in the airport. He was in a wheelchair and was having trouble with his luggage. The other people in the airport were just walking by and glaring at him for being in the way, as if a handicapped man wasn't allowed to fly. Being the good citizen I am, I helped him. Afterwards we talked for a bit and he introduced himself to me as John Locke. The same John Locke who is **walking** around this island and **standing** in front of me right now."

Locke was quiet until someone crashing through the bush could be heard. Karen stood on the top of the hatch as Locke's hand moved down the handle of his hunting knife. Before she knew it, he pulled it out of its sheave and threw it into the bush and a few moments later, they heard it hit a tree and someone swear.

Moments later, Sayid emerged from the jungle carrying Locke's knife. He walked up to him and held the hand that he carried it with out, handle first. Locke looked at the knife then back up at Sayid who looked genuinely pissed.

"I believe this is yours John." Sayid said as Locke took it. Then he looked at Karen. He moved to the edge of the pit and peered down at the hatch. "I see John has shown you the hatch as well." Silence.

"What do you need Sayid?" Karen asked and Sayid looked up from peering down the pit and looked straight into her eyes.

"I have to come to apologize on Shannon's behalf." He started, Karen tried to interrupt saying he didn't need to but he insisted. "No, I feel I have to. If she won't apologize for the pain she has caused you, then I will." Then he turned and looked at Locke. "I apologize to you too. But I would like you to know what it cost me to tackle her."

Locke nodded. "I know what it cost you. Thank you."

Sayid nodded content his work was done then turned back to Karen. "I have a favour to ask of you." he said. "You're Canadian, right?" Karen nodded. "So you speak French?" Sayid asked.

Karen laughed. "Just because I'm Canadian doesn't mean I speak French, Sayid. But yes, I do, but not since 12th grade."

"Good." Sayid said, his voice laced with thought. "I need help translating the French maps I stole from Rousseau. Shannon has given up."

Karen shrugged. "No kidding." She said, and then agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karen was sitting next to Sayid translating the maps when her shoulder started to get really painful. She began to grimace and tried to ignore it knowing Sawyer would not give up any pain killers. Her and Sayid had been working quietly beside each other before Sayid broke the silence.

"What do you do for a living, Karen?" he asked her and Karen looked up at him, glad to have something to talk about.

"Well," Karen started. "I am communications and electronics engineering officer for the Canadian Air Force. I live in Canada but I was in Sydney working at an embassy, something was wrong that needed me. I was actually going to LA for my mom's funeral."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sayid said, compassion in his voice.

"I was supposed to be on flight 423 but I change to 815 because it was sooner and I needed it to be over." Karen explained. "What do you do?"

"I was a communications officer for the Republican Guard."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It was a clear day and the wind was at a moderate speed, perfect for sailing. Perfect for sailing a raft.

Karen sitting under a tree in the cool shade watching the boys put the final touches on the raft before the launch that afternoon. Its was kind of funny because Arzt was babbling on about how they should of launched it days before and Sawyer was throwing random things at him, kind of like what you do when you're trying to scare off a cat.

Karen laughed as Sawyer grabbed the radar and was aiming at Arzt and as he drew his arm back, ready to launch it, Sayid grabbed it from his hands and Sawyer threw some air at Arzt.

Karen had to run to the rescue just as Sawyer toppled off the raft she just barely caught him and Arzt kept babbling on and on about monsoon season.

Sawyer got back on the raft and began making finishing touches.

"It's been raining every afternoon. That means that we are on the cusp of monsoon season." Arzt explained, and Sawyer stifled a laugh, but he had his back turned, so he didn't try too hard.

"Why are we listening to Arzt? You're a damn high school science teacher." Sawyer scoffed and Karen gave a half laugh half sigh-thing and climbed up on the raft to help.

"I was just assuming you didn't want to die." Arzt said a-matter-of-factly and Michael stopped and looked at him, like he figured Arzt had a point.

"So when do we have to leave?" Michael asked and Karen turned around, eager to hear the answer. Arzt shrugged and looked around; he looked like he was thinking. Then he gave his answer.

"Yesterday."

Karen was sleeping, when the camp began to stir. People were getting up, murmuring things to each other. Karen emerged from her shelter to see a woman with dark, frizzy hair wandering into camp. Sawyer emerged from his shelter as well and Michael ran to the woman, trying to stop her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey, stop!" he yelled, the woman ignored him and kept walking. Karen saw Claire emerge from her shelter too, a protective hand over her baby. Charlie followed and took his place next to Claire.

"Slow -- slow down." Michael said.

Sayid came running from the back of the camp, and by now the rest of the camp was awake and well aware of the woman's presence.

"Stay right there." said Michael. Then he pointed at the woman, and spoke to Sayid. "Who is that?"

By now Sawyer had come over and was standing next to Karen. "That's got to be the French chick." he said quietly.

"Danielle." Karen whispered in surprise. _What is she doing here?_

Then Sayid took charge. "Calm down everyone. It's all right." The he stepped closer to Danielle and said quietly, "Danielle? Danielle?"

Claire's baby started crying and Danielle's head snapped towards Claire and the baby. She stood there watching the two for a bit.

"Danielle?"

She turned and looked at Sayid.

"What are you doing here?" Sayid asked.

Then, plainly, Danielle said, "The others are coming."

People started talking. They were scared; Karen could hear it in their voices.

Karen stood looking out over the sea. In her hands she clutched one of Jack's shirts. She was thinking about what Danielle had said. Before she knew it, Locke was standing next to her, looking at the water too. She snapped out of her trance and looked at him. Then she sighed and went back to washing clothes.

"Do you believe her?" Locke asked.

Karen stopped washing and looked up at him. Then she laughed. "Of course not, John. I've never bought this whole 'others' thing."

Locke looked surprised. "Well, she's been on here a hell of a lot longer than us. Maybe they're real and she's seen them. I seem to remember something about them taking her daughter…" he trailed off, looking deep in thought.

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it." Karen said firmly and gathered up her washing and headed back up the beach towards her tent where she would hang it all up to dry. Locke went with her, walking next to her. Karen then noticed that he had his backpack with him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked him when they got to her tent and she began to hang up her wash.

"Yes I am in fact." Locke answered. "We convinced Danielle to take us the dynamite. We're going to use it to blow the hatch. That's why I came to talk to you, to see if you wanted to come." He then bent down and pick up one of Jack's shirts and fastened it to the line.

"Do I get a gun, John?" Karen asked, she was joking but she just wanted to see what Locke would say.

Locke looked at her, looking surprised and confused. "I don't think you'll need one…"

Karen laughed. "I was kidding, John. I'll come."

"Just one thing though." Locke said. "If you come we'd have to leave soon. That means you'd miss the launching of the raft."

Karen stopped hanging laundry. She wasn't sure if she wanted to miss that.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_It was the middle of the night and the raft was sailing, solemnly in the middle of the black ocean. Suddenly, Sayid's radar came to life, beeping and flashing. Walt began to shout for someone to come look and soon all the raft's passengers were huddled around the radar screen. Sawyer persuaded Michael to shoot the one and only flare they had as the dot had begun to move off the screen. The flare lit up the black sky with a flash of bright red light and suddenly Walt began to call for them again. The dot had turned around and was coming back! The raft erupted with celebration. Then, the boat appeared, gliding through the black water towards them. A man with a beard who was aboard the boat called out and the raft's passengers explained their situation in a mess of words and shouting and Korean. Then the bearded man said he had to take Walt. Michael refused and they took him by force. Sawyer whipped out a gun and tried to stop them, but they shot him first and he toppled off the raft. Jin jumped off after him, trying to save him. Michael stood and screamed after Walt, but the raft erupted into flames with and explosion and he cleared the raft just in time. Sawyer and Jin were nowhere to be found and with the burning raft behind him, Michael screamed after the boat, trying to keep himself above water. _

Karen shot straight upright. It was the middle of the day and the sun was shining through her tent. It seemed so real, but it was just a dream. But she couldn't help but wonder, if that raft sailed today, was that its fate? She had often had dreams that came true. She stood up and left her tent in search of Sawyer.

She found Sawyer helping Jin put the finishing touches on the raft. He was standing on top of the raft, barking orders at Jin. He had his hair out his eyes in that funny bun-like thing he did sometimes and his shirt was unbuttoned from the heat.

Karen climbed up on the raft and sat down with her legs hanging off the edge and watched with interest as Jin began shouting in Korean at Sawyer, probably trying to telling him to leave him alone or that he had no idea what Sawyer was saying. Finally Sawyer gave up after twenty minutes of unproductive shouting and threw his arms up in the air. "Fine Chewy, do what you want." he said and plopped down next to Karen. The Jin busied himself attaching the sail.

"Come to help, Trooper?" Sawyer asked smiling, despite his frustration.

Karen shook her head and her brown hair flopped around. Then she tilted her head back and looked at the sky, positioning her arms straight behind her to prop her up. "John wants me to go on the dynamite hunt later." she said, still looking up.

Sawyer's face donned an expression of confusion and he raised one eyebrow like he did sometimes when he was annoyed. "So…?"

Karen looked back at Sawyer and laughed a bit then looked back up at the sky. "So, I won't be able to go to launching of the raft."

Sawyer was about to say something when he spotted Jack coming down the beach towards them looking very mad and John Locke trailing behind. "What's this about?" he asked and Karen looked forward again and sat forward, now leaning on her elbows that were now on her knees. She looked at the approaching pair with confusion and said, "Jack's mad about **something**."

"Really Trooper?" Sawyer replied sarcastically. "Silly me, I thought he was coming to give us a cake." Then he got up and began barking orders at Jin and yelling at him because he didn't like the way he had attached the sail.

Jack reached Karen and Karen could hear that Locke was persuading him "not to get mad at her". Jack grabbed her arm and began yelling at Locke to shut-up and he started to pull her away. His grip was tight and Karen was trying to pry his fingers off. By now she was in the middle of camp and she had been trying to verbally persuade him for at least five minutes now.

He was completely ignoring her so with her free hand so slapped him. He stopped short and he let go of her arm and turned and looked at her, looking completely shocked. He stepped towards her and Karen straightened, adding an extra inch to her height.

Jack's shocked expression remained but Karen's turned into one of pure hatred. "What was that for?" he asked, still completely shocked.

Karen widened her eyes and gave a half-laugh half-sigh thing. She shook her head then looked up and him again. "You want to know what that was for, Jack? You drag me off without telling me why, holding on to my arm so tight it hurts and when I tell you to let go at least 5 times, you ignore me!" she was yelling now.

"You don't even know why!" Jack cried in self-defence.

Karen sighed and put her hands on her hips. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sawyer coming down the beach, coming to see what was going on. Most of the camp was watching now, even Claire stared wide-eyed, holding baby Aaron.

"Fine Jack. Why?" she asked.

"You're going with them? To get the dynamite?"

"So?"

"So, it's too dangerous." Jack stood there and stared at her for a few minutes.

"Kate's going. Shannon went on that expedition where they shot the goddamned polar bear! I mean, SHANNON!" Karen yelled. "I hate it when people try to protect me. They figure that just because my mom was never around to take care of me as a child and because my dad left and sister killed herself and that I have no idea where my brother is, they think they can make up for all that lost protection now. Face it Jack, its not coming back. I've learned to be independent. You are smothering me."

Jack was angry now. He hated to be insulted. He moved forward towards Karen and was about to hug her when he got another slap.

"I'm going whether you like it or not. Now get your junk out of my tent and leave me alone." she said and then went off to the hatch where she knew she could sit alone for a bit.

Karen had jumped the gap and was now lying on top of the hatch, looking up through the trees at the sky. She wasn't sad. Not at all. He was kind of a jerk and he was over protective. She sighed and kept looking up. She had dozed off when John Locke was at the edge of the gap calling her name. She sat up and looked at him.

"We're going."

Karen stood up and jumped the gap again and went to get herself and along the way she found Sawyer standing in a clearing cutting a new mast for the raft. Jack was standing there too and the two were talking. Karen had just arrived to hear the last few lines of the conversation.

"I had to take off, but ... something tells me he never got around to making that call. Small world, huh?" Sawyer said and Jack had his back to him. Karen could see his face and it looked like he was crying.

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"Good luck Jack."

They looked at each other and Sawyer went back to cutting the mast. Jack wiped his eyes and turned and left.

Karen stepped into the clearing was planning to just walk across to get to the beach faster. Sawyer didn't notice her so she made it past and reached the beach.

She got to her tent and went inside and was pleased to see Jack had removed his stuff. She grabbed her beaten up backpack and stuffed a few shirts inside because she had a feeling someone would get hurt and would need a quick fix. Then she grabbed some water bottles and went outside to the water basin and filled them. As she was putting them in her bag, Charlie approached her.

"Hey, Karen, you have a message? It's going on the raft." he said, as best he could as he had a pencil tucked in between his lips. He looked at Karen who was digging through her bag. "You know, 'Dear mom, everything's fine, I'm on the island -- unless, of course, the black smoke people turn up. Love' -- your name here. When they get rescued, they can contact your family."

Karen looked up at him. "What family?" she asked him. Then she zipped up her bag and looked at him and smiled. She patted him on the shoulder and walked off. Behind her she could hear him asking Arzt if he wanted paper and his response was that he gave at the office.

Karen approached the raft and watched everyone was going on the dynamite expedition say their goodbyes. In the background, she could see Locke talking with Danielle.

Michael and Hurley were shaking hands. Michael told Hurley to be careful and Hurley wished him good luck. Then Hurley turned to Walt.

"Keep dry, kiddo." he said.

"I will." said Walt.

Michael stopped and saw Jack. He approached Jack and the two men shook hands. "Hey, good luck." Michael said.

"Same to you." Jack said. He looked better than he had a few minutes ago.

Then the two gave each other a quick hug. "See you soon." Michael said.

"Yes you will." Jack said smiling.

Jack went off and spoke to Walt and had him promise he would take care of his dad. Next was Jin's turn, who shook hands with Jack. Jack wished him good luck and got a babble of Korean.

Karen decided to say some good byes too so she went up to Michael.

"Come back ok?" she asked jokingly and gave him and hug which he returned. She looked at Walt. "You too." Walt smiled.

Charlie came running up to make sure he caught Karen before she left.

"Sorry about the no family thing." he said

Karen smiled. "It's ok."

"Good luck, Karen." Charlie said and then he stood there awkwardly for a bit. Then he must have figured heck with it, because he practically jumped on Karen and gave her a hug. Karen laughed and hugged him back.

"All right, lets go." Jack said loudly.

"See ya." Karen said and went off and joined Locke, Hurley, Danielle, and Arzt around Jack. Kate joined soon after talking to Charlie and they began their trek down the beach. Karen couldn't help but look back at the raft, looking for Sawyer.


	16. Chapter 15

Wowza. Chappie fifteen. I just realized I've kept this going for a while. I'm getting all sedimental. sniff lol

Apologies to anyone named Maude. I'm not a fan of the name. No offence meant.

Chapter Fifteen

They stopped on the rocks for a short break. Karen took off her backpack and placed it on the rocks then sat down and leaned on it. Jack was watching Karen intently as she leaned back and closed her eyes for a few moments. Karen opened her eyes a few moments later to se Jack staring at her.

"Would you like something?" she asked him rudely and he blushed and looked away. Then she folded her arms over her eyes and closed her eyes again.

Danielle removed her sweater to reveal three deep scratches on her forearm. Locke wiped the sweat off his forehead and studied the scratches.

"Where'd you get the scratches?" Locke asked.

Danielle tied her sweater around her waist then looked at them. "A bush."

"Mean bush." Locke said and began to rummage through his bag.

Karen laughed; she wasn't sleeping, just resting. And still listening to everyone.

"We've got to keep moving." Danielle commanded and everyone grabbed their gear and began walking. Karen stood up and grabbed her bag and slung it over one shoulder. Then she nudged Hurley with her foot as he had fallen asleep. Then he got up and everyone began moving again.

Karen walked in back with Hurley and Arzt, listening to their conversation and Arzt's annoyance with Hurley. Very quickly they ran out of topics.

"Let me ask you something Arnzt" Hurley started.

"Arzt." Arzt corrected him.

"Arnzt."

"No, not Arnzt. Arzt. A-R-Z-T. Arzt."

"Sorry, man. Your name's hard to pronounce." Hurley said.

"Oh yeah? Well I know a bunch of ninth graders who can pronounce it just fine." Arzt snapped.

"How about I just call you by your first name?"

"How about you don't?"

"Why not? I remember it from the plane's manifest. I think Leslie's a bitchin name." Hurley teased.

"Arnzt is fine." Arzt said, giving up. Karen laughed. It was funny how easily defeated he was once his first name leaked out.

Karen stopped laughing as she remembered that she had an embarrassing first name that Hurley knew as well. He knew from the manifest that she was Maude Karen McCarthy. When she purchased her ticket, she used her Visa which had her full name on it. So the airline changed her name on the ticket from Karen to Maude Karen. But everyone on the island knew her as Karen. She blushed and moved forward a bit more, shifting her bag so she could better carry it.

They entered forest not too long after and Danielle stopped, looking at a piece of black coloured wood. She reached out and touched it. "Territoire fonce." she said quietly.

Karen wasn't really listening but automatically translated it out loud without thinking. "The 'dark territory'." she said. When everyone looked at her, she blushed. Jack looked around, nodding and Kate became very still, but was still looking around as if expecting something to jump out and eat her.

"The Black Rock is not far. This is where it all began. Where my team got infected, where Montand lost his arm. We must move quickly." Danielle said grimly.

Everyone was very quiet. Locke looked around the area, checking for anything that might slow them down. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"You know what?" Arzt said, looking genuinely scared. "I'm going back." He turned to leave but Jack put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Hey." he said. "I thought you wanted to help."

"Yeah, I wanted to help," Arzt said, nervously, "but that was before Montand lost his frickin' arm."

"Well what about the dynamite?" Karen asked, annoyed at Arzt for just leaving.

"Just be very careful with it." came Arzt's scared response. Then he turned and walked away. Kate shook her head and her and Hurley started following the others into the dark territory. Jack stood still for a few moments, watching Arzt go. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Then he turned and followed everyone else.

Back on the beach, Michael and Jin were frantically working to fix the broken mast on the raft. Well, it was really just Jin who was working; Michael was watching and pointing out everything he did wrong.

Michael rushed over to Jin. "No, no, no. This one goes here. That one goes there." he said, pointing to where Jin should put the pieces.

"Okay, okay." Jin said then added something in Korean.

Down below on the beach, Sawyer appeared carrying a long bamboo pole over his shoulder. "Hey chief." he said. He was sweaty but looked satisfied with himself.

Michael and Jin looked down at Sawyer as he dropped the pole in the sand, still looking satisfied with himself.

"Cut and measured to length." Sawyer said. "A perfect mast."

"Thanks." Michael said, looking surprised at Sawyer's random act of kindness.

"Well, alright." Sawyer said and picked up the pole again. "Now, are we going to get off this rock or just stand around talking about it?" He handed the pole up to Michael and Jin. Jin smiled.

It was raining in the dark territory. Danielle continued to lead the group through the jungle. She moved quickly and efficiently. Thunder continued to rumble. Suddenly, they all heard an unnatural staccato sound. Everyone sopped and turned around as the sounds got louder. Danielle took a step forward to listen.

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Karen said. "And it didn't sound friendly."

The rhythmic sounds continued to get louder. Everyone stopped what they were doing again and looked at the foliage right in front of them. Then, they saw Arzt burst through the bushes, running back to their small group. His loud breathing and gasps were only hindered by his panic.

"Hey!" Karen said. "Look whose back."

Arzt saw them and began to scream. "Run!"

Jack, Locke, and Hurley watched Arzt scream at them. "Run! Run! Run!"

Then they heard it. The bone-chilling roar of the creature. Arzt bolted.

"Run!" Arzt screamed as he ran off. The group scattered, running in all different directions. Karen whirled around and ran in the same direction as Jack. Everyone was running except Locke and Hurley.

"What are you-" Hurley started.

"Just be still." Locke said.

Karen turned around noticed the two of them standing there. "John! Hurley!" she yelled. "Get out of there!" Jack grabbed her arm.

"Leave them lets go!" he yelled and the two ran for their lives.

Locke held out a hand for Hurley to hold still. He was staring at the shrubbery in front of him, waiting. The creature growled and exhaled. It took one massive step. Hurley turned and looked at the trees in front of him. It took another massive step.

Arzt continued to run. Kate followed him and Jack and Karen were not far behind. They all heard echoes of the creature's roar and sounds of the creature walking and moving. Jack turned to follow Kate, but Danielle was hiding in the trees.

"Here." Danielle said, beckoning Karen, Kate and Jack into the trees with her. "In here." Kate and Jack joined Danielle in the shelter of the trees. They heard sounds of the creature growling. The creature took another loud step and Karen dove into the trees behind Jack. Jack turned and looked hard in the trees for signs of the creature.

The creature took another step and Locke and Hurley had not moved from their spot. "Dude, we've got to book." Hurley said, he was scared. The creature took another step and Locke heard something.

"Wait." Locke said. The stomps of the monster were getting softer and seemed to be headed in the opposite direction. "It's headed the other way." Locke concluded. The echoes of a distant roar and footsteps could be heard as the monster moved away. Locke relaxed and walked away from Hurley. In a moment, Hurley followed Locke.

Danielle took her rifle off her shoulder and held it in her hand as she looked up. They didn't hear it any more. Jack continued to look out at the jungle around them just to be sure.

"We're safe now." Danielle said, and Karen could hear a touch of relief in her voice.

"What was that thing?" Kate asked worriedly.

"A security system." Danielle answered.

"Security system." Jack said. "What does that mean?"

Danielle put her gear back on. "Its purpose is that of any security system's - to protect something."

"Protect what?" Karen asked, intrigued.

"The island."

With that cryptic remark, Danielle left the protection of the trees. Kate and Jack shared a confused look and Karen felt suddenly very vulnerable. Then, Kate followed Danielle out of the trees.

Locke and Hurley stepped out of the main clearing and met up with Karen, Jack, Kate, and Danielle.

"Uh, where's Arnzt?" Hurley asked.

"That's Arzt, you idiot." Arzt said, stepping out from the bushes.

"Dude, I thought you were dead."

"Can we please just go get the dynamite, please?" Arzt asked frantically.

Jack couldn't help looking around. He felt he had to do so to confirm his safety.


	17. Chapter 16

This chapter I want to include everything that is happening, not just to Karen. Stuff with the raft too. Its too big for Karen to be in it all (plus it all happens in like a zillion locations at once) but I feel it all needs to be said.

Mostly raft launching this chapter.

Chapter Sixteen

"Why are you folding the clothes?"

Shannon looked up to see Walt looking down at her. "Because I'm anal." she said, annoyed. Walt was quiet. He just stood there watching her. Shannon looked up at him again. "Is there something you want?"

"I think you should take Vincent." Walt said.

Shannon was surprised. She knew Walt loved his dog. "Are you serious?"

"He'll take care of you."

Shannon knelt down in front of Walt and started petting Vincent. "What makes you think I need a dog to take care of me?" she asked.

"Vincent took care of me when my mom died." Walt explained. "And no-one would talk to me. They'd pretend like nothing happened. So I would talk to Vincent. He's a good listener. You could talk to him about Boone if you want."

Shannon was touched. She felt tears welling up behind her eyes. She blinked and let them run down her cheek then she looked back up at Walt. "All right. But only until you get us rescued, okay?" she said, trying not to sound so touched.

Walt stuck out his hand which held Vincent's leash. Shannon took it. Then he leaned forward and kissed Vincent on the head. Shannon sat there smiling at Walt.

Michael was working on fixing up the raft when Sayid came up.

"I salvaged a few things for you from the Beechcraft." Sayid said, holding out radar. "This is the plane's radar emitter. It needs to be mounted to the mast or on top of the cabin."

"I'll do it." Sawyer said and took it from Sayid.

"Michael, to conserve power, turn it on only once every hour or so." Sayid instructed and Michael nodded. "It will show you any ships within the horizon line, approximately 25 miles." Sawyer began to mount the mast with the unit and tied it with a tie he found. "The same with the radio transmitter." Sayid said.

Sawyer dropped back onto the deck and picked up a flare gun and began inspecting it.

"This was in the plane's toolbox." Sayid said. "There's only one flare." He opened it, showed it to Michael, then shut it and gave it to Michael. Jin was watching just behind Sayid. "So choose wisely when you use it."

Michael checked the flare gun and closed it. Then Sayid turned and put a hand on Jin's shoulder.

It had stopped raining and Danielle continued to lead them through the jungle. She suddenly stopped, her eyes fixed to the side.

"Why are we stopping?" Locke asked.

"Because we're here." Danielle replied.

Locke turned and looked also. One by one, the group stopped walking and looked off to the side. Hurley's eyes were wide.

"This is the Black Rock."

Locke and Jack stepped forward, their eyes fixed on what stood before them.

"Umm, for it to be called the Black Rock, doesn't it have to be black? And a rock?" Karen asked. Kate sniggered.

"It's a ship." Jack said.

"Thank you Jack." Karen said sarcastically.

A large wooden frigate stood before them, covered with overgrown vines. Its broken mast was leaning against the side of the ship. The words on the ship read:

BLACK ROCK

PORTSMOUTH

Sun approached Jin, a book in her hands. He was hammering on the sheet of metal that was to be used as the rudder. Sun stopped near him and waited for him to notice her there. Jin stopped hammering, wiped his brow, and turned to see Sun. Without saying anything, Jin turned and walked right past her.

Sun grabbed his arm and stopped him, forcing him to notice her. She said something in Korean and Jin looked at her. Then she held out the book to him. In Korean she said, "This is for you".

Jin took the booklet and opened it and began to read it. It was in Korean, having Korean words translated to English and vice versa. She had made him a Korean-English dictionary.

"S-star-starboard." Jin said, reading what was before him.

"Starboard." Sun repeated.

Jin continued to flip through the booklet. In Korean, Sun said to him, "It's a list of simple English words spelled out phonetically ... I thought this would help you so I made it for you".

Jin began to cry. He swallowed and looked at Sun. Regret for everything, past and present, was etched in his face. In Korean, he said to Sun, "I'm sorry".

"I am too." Sun whispered back to him in Korean. "You don't have to go," she added. She was crying now.

"No, don't you understand, Sun?" he said, and then his voice broke. "I'm in this place because I'm being punished. I made you suffer..." he reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You don't deserve any of this." She closed her eyes and clutched his hand in hers. "I have to go because I'm going to save you." She looked at him as tears fell down his cheeks. "Stay with Jack. He'll keep you safe." he instructed her, but she was more concerned for him.

"Who will keep you safe?" she asked him, still in Korean.

He held onto her as she cried. She held on back, holding on as if she'd never see him again. "I love you. I love you." she said to him.

"I'm so sorry." came his response.

They pulled back and Sun looked at Jin, hoping that he saw the forgiveness in her eyes. "It's okay." she said. Then the two of them kissed.

Shannon handed Charlie a note for the bottle, which he rolled up and tucked inside. Sayid stepped closer to the raft and Claire kissed baby Aaron on his head as she moved closer to the raft launch.

Michael shook hands and hugged a survivor. Walt was talking to Vincent. He gave the dog a hug as he cried.

Claire walked up to Jin and held out her baby, smiling. Jin looked down at the little boy and smiled when he held his hand. Then he leaned forward and kissed Aaron the forehead. He then smiled at Claire.

Then Michael and Sun faced each other. There was a tiny bit of awkwardness. Michael held out his hand to her and she took his hand in both of hers. Then they leaned forward awkwardly and hugged.

Charlie and Jin hugged. Shannon knelt down in front of Walt and smiled. Then she stood up and Walt gave her a hug.

Charlie walked over to Sawyer and handed him the bottle with the notes inside, then he smiled and walked away. Sawyer opened the blue cooler to put the bottle inside.

Sun and Jin held each other and kissed near the raft.

Just behind them, Sawyer looked around and over at Kate's shelter, but she wasn't there. Then he lifted the second blue cooler and put it beside the first on the raft.

Everyone was getting ready to give the raft the final push into the ocean.

"Go, go, go, go!" Michael was yelling and the raft launched successfully into the ocean.

"Bye Vincent!" Walt was saying as he waved at his dog.

Michael grabbed Jin's outstretched hand and hoisted him onto the raft while Sawyer hopped up.

"Bye Vincent!"

"That's it." Michael said. They were off.

The crowd gathered on the beach was cheering and clapping as the raft headed off towards the ocean. Vincent barked at the raft a few times. Then he whimpered and pulled on his leash, breaking free of Shannon's grip. Then he charged into the ocean after the raft.

"Stay Vincent!" Walt ordered, but Vincent just barked and kept following the raft. "Go back, Vincent!" Vincent barked again. "Vincent! Go back! Go back!" Finally, Vincent turned and headed back to shore. Walt cried as he watched Vincent head back. Shannon had waded into the shallows and was waiting for Vincent's return and she grabbed Vincent's leash as soon as he was close enough.

The crowd on the beach continued to cheer and Vincent barked from his reluctant place on the shore.

On the raft, Sawyer pulled up the sail. It caught wind and the crowd cheered again.

Charlie and Sayid were ecstatic. Sun stood quietly nearby and watched her husband leave with the raft.

On the boat, Michael laughed as he looked at Sawyer, who reached down and clasped his hand.

"What'd I tell you, huh?" Michael said. Then he made his way around the raft to talk to Walt. "What'd I tell you huh?" he repeated, as Walt hugged him.

"We did it!" Walt exclaimed.

Michael looked over at Jin and pointed.

"Dude! Whoo!" Michael yelled and Jin smiled.


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait guys!

Chapter Seventeen

Aaron was crying. And Claire was frazzled. All around her, people were packing up their things to move to the safety of the caves for the night. Claire was attempting to change a diaper and calm down Aaron. The column of black smoke signalling the coming of The Others was rising ever higher in the back ground.

"Shh." Claire was pleading with Aaron. "Come on."

Charlie came running up to Claire, looking worried that she hadn't started packing yet.

"Claire," he said, "everybody's leaving."

"Yeah, well, I can't go anywhere, all right? I've got the baby and I'm so tired. I can't carry him. Now he's wet. And there's sand everywhere. I don't have anymore nappies." Claire said, hastily and began to cry.

Charlie leaned forward and reached for Aaron. "Look, why don't you let me help?" he asked in a soothing voice.

Claire pushed Charlie's hands away and picked up the baby, holding him close. "No! Look, nobody ever taught me how to do this." she yelled.

"Claire, it's going to be ok." Charlie said quietly.

"Why do people keep telling me that?" Claire cried. "Are they the ones with a baby?" Aaron continued to cry.

At another part of the beach campsite, Sayid stood addressing a small group. "We've got to get there before sundown. Once you reach the caves, stay there. The rest of us will be right behind you." Sayid explained.

The group dispersed and Charlie approached Sayid from behind.

"Sayid." Charlie said and Sayid turned to look at him. "I need a gun." Charlie said. Sayid didn't answer him. He just turned around and walked away, heading towards his tent. "Look, I know Jack gave them to you." Charlie pressed on. "I want one right now. I have to protect Claire."

Sayid picked up his things and turned to look at Charlie again. "Rousseau said the Others won't be here until nightfall."

"Rousseau is certifiable." Charlie interrupted. "What if they show up beforehand--"

"The last time you handled a sidearm--"

"I killed a murderer." Charlie interrupted again. "I did us all a favour."

"Charlie, you're emotionally involved." Sayid said. "Let me handle the weapons." Sayid began to gather his things, packing them.

"You're not here all the time." Charlie insisted. "You can't protect Claire. Look, I need a gun."

"If you really want to help Claire, get her packed, carry her child to the caves. That's what she needs." Sayid said.

Not at all happy, Charlie nodded then he turned and left.

Jack, Locke, Hurley, Arzt, Karen, and Kate stared at the Black Rock; its mere presence was amazing to them.

"How exactly does something like this happen?" Hurley asked.

"Are you on the same island as I am?" Danielle asked.

Jack turned and looked back at Danielle, and then he headed towards the ship. Kate followed him.

"Well, I guess that explains it." came Hurley's reply.

Locke and Karen left the group and followed Kate and Jack towards the ship.

"Hold on. Hold on. Wait, whoa. Hold it. Wait." said Arzt frantically. "What are we, a couple miles inland?" he asked. "A tsunami probably swept it here." Danielle turned to leave. "Huh? Right?" Arzt asked. Danielle ignored him and walked past, heading back into the jungle.

Jack spotted Danielle leaving. "Hey!" he yelled. No response. He walked up to Danielle. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

She turned around and looked at him. "Explosives are in the hull of the ship." she said and again, turned to leave.

"Thanks!" yelled Karen and clicked on her flashlight. She began to enter the ship with Locke behind her when Jack said something.

"Wait!" he called and Karen clicked off her flashlight in frustration. "Rousseau, wait." he said to Danielle and got no response. He walked up to Danielle. She turned and looked at him again.

"I did what you asked." she said. "You need dynamite. You don't need me." and she left. Jack turned and looked at Locke.

"Let her go, Jack." said Karen who standing next to Locke.

"Who's going to lead us back?" Jack challenged.

"I'll lead us back." Locke answered. Confident, he stepped closer to the Black Rock. Hesitant about trusting Locke, Jack looked back at the jungles where Danielle disappeared. He didn't like it at all.

"Damn it." Jack said under his breath. Then he turned and headed toward the ship. "You heard her." he said. "Explosives are in the hull. Let's go." he added and walked past Arzt.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, hold on." Arzt panicked. "I came here to tell you how to handle dynamite, not to explore some ghost ship. You think I'm go--"

Jack didn't want to hear it. "All right, fine. Just stay out here."

Hurley didn't move, his eyes glued on the ship in front of him. "Uh-uh… I'm gonna… stay out here and hang with Arnzt.

Jack nodded and headed for the ship. Kate followed, putting her hair up. Arzt removed his backpack as he watched them.

Karen entered the ship with Locke close behind. Jack and Kate followed. Hurley and Arzt plopped down on the grass.


	19. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait guys! I have some romance planned but it can't be done at the moment as I am trying to get the second season out of the way because season 3 is quickly approaching!

Stay tuned also for a second attempt at a post-rescue story!

Happy reading.

Chapter Eighteen

Locke walked up the old wooden stairs to the second floor of the ship, the old wood creaking under his weight, each step releasing a puff of dust. It was incredibly dusty, and smelled of decay. There was a slight hint of the smell of the ocean, but it was so thin, washed out from who knows how many years. Locke bumped into some chains hanging from the ceiling, causing them to clink and rattle, startling himself.

Jack wandered around, clicking on his flashlight for extra light and looked around. Kate was close behind, looking around also.

Suddenly, Karen stepped on something that crunched. She let out a little scream causing everyone to look at her. She turned and looked down to see what she stepped on, and found the foot of a skeleton. She followed the leg up to the side of the ship where someone died, there wrists in chains attached to the wall. Karen gasped as an involuntary look of disgust, shock and fear spread across her face.

"Slaves." came Locke's voice from behind her.

Jack shone his light around them and saw more skeletons attached to the chains on the side of the ship. There was a loud metal clunking sound and Jack whirled around and shone his light on Locke, who was looking at an old, rusted piece of machinery.

"This ship must have been en route to a mining colony." Locke said, as Jack continued to look around.

"Probably set off from the eastern coast of Africa. Mozambique." Karen added and Jack nodded.

Karen began to look at the open manacles hanging over the wooden beam. The metals clinked as they knocked together. Kate watched too, for a moment, and then looked around.

Jack found a door as Kate looked off to her side. Locke went his own way, wandering around the ship. Jack pushed the door open. The door creaked open, deploying a cloud of dust as it disturbed the many layers on the ground. The smell of more rusted metal wafted towards them. Jack looked inside, seeing trunks, more machinery, ropes, chains, crates - among other things. He entered the room, looking around. Kate followed him close behind, the wooden floors creaking under the weight of the two.

Jack started looking at crates, and Kate was watching Jack as Locke and Karen entered the room behind them, looking around. Suddenly, Kate saw something. "Jack. John." She headed over to a crate. "Over here."

Karen shone her light on the crate and sees black lettering on the side:

E x p l o s I v e s

Back outside, Hurley and Arzt were still sitting on the grass. Arzt was complaining and complaining about something that obviously didn't interest Hurley.

"And then my third wife, she says -- get this. She says 'I didn't sign up for this.' Now you tell me, what the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Arzt half-yelled.

Hurley didn't answer him. "What, am I boring you?" Arzt asked him, annoyed.

Hurley turned and looked at him. "Huh?"

Arzt sighed. "You know what? I'm -- I'm sorry. I'm sor -- I'm sorry that I'm not cool enough to be part of your merry little band of adventurers."

"What?"

Arzt tied his bandana around his neck. "I know a clique when I see it. I teach high school, pally. You know, you people think you're the only ones on this island doing anything of value. I got news for you. There were forty other survivors of this plane crash. And we are all people too."

Hurley shrugged. "Oh-kay."

Kate grabbed a pickaxe off the ship's wall. "You know what? I can probably get it off if I just…"

Karen stopped her. "No, no. We should take it outside." she said.

"Why? We don't even know if this…"

"We're not prying open a crate that says 'explosives' on the side of it with a pickaxe, Kate. If it explodes, we're in too confined quarters. Bad things will happen." Karen explained.

"I agree with Karen." Locke said. "We take it outside, open it there."

Kate put the pickaxe down. "Okay." She moved to lift the box and Karen stopped her again.

"I got it." she said. "Mind showing us the way?" she asked, handing Kate the flashlight as Locke moved to lift the other end of the box.

Hurley was still sitting and listening to Arzt talk.

"It's not just with the teenagers, either. The gym teachers -- you think they let me sit with them? No, they don't."

"Dude, this is all in your head." Hurley said.

"Really? Then you explain to me why Kate gets the best pieces of wreckage to build her shelter? And the Korean guy -- does he catch fish for everybody on the island? No, he does not. He doesn't. And some of us have actually lost weight while we were here. Now, do you mind telling me where you're hiding the carbs? 'Cause I can't figure…" Arzt stopped talking and looked up. He could hear wood creaking and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the hell are you people doing!"

He got up and headed for the ship just as Karen and Locke were exiting with the box of explosives. "Wait, wait, stop. Stop right where you are. All right, I want you to put that down carefully. Put it down carefully." he ordered as Karen and Locke began to put the box down. "Put it -- gently, gently! Damn it! Carefully. Gently. Gently." They put the box down and Arzt motioned for them to leave. "All right, now get out of there. Get away from it. Come on. Get out. Move away from it."

Kate, Karen, Locke and Jack moved away from the box. Jack looked at Arzt.

"What the hell are you doing - ?" he asked.

"Shh. Be quiet." Arzt interrupted.

Jack stepped aside and Arzt sighed with exasperation as he headed towards the box. He began digging in his pocket for a pocket knife.

"Um, I have a pocket knife if that's what you're looking for." Karen said, pulling out hers and holding it out.

"Shh!" Arzt ordered and Karen slowly put it back. "Oh…" Arzt mumbled. He knelt down in front of the box and pulled out his pocket knife while Karen glared daggers at him.


	20. Chapter 19

Sorry for the wait guys! School has been busy and my English teacher assigned us a 4 page essay. I know I promised this yesterday, but I will add some romance, just to make it up to you!

By the way, epaulettes are, I think, the parts on air force dress shirts that are on the shoulders. They are a strip of fabric that buttons down. One side is attached to the shirt the normal way and the other side buttons down and unbuttons so officers can put on slip-ons that display their rank.

Chapter Nineteen

"Do any of you know what happens to dynamite in 90-plus degree heat? Huh? Do you know?"

Karen sighed. Arzt was treating them like children.

"Any of you?" Arzt asked, looking at them. Jack shook his head no. "It sweats nitro-glycerine" Arzt removed the cover and set it aside. Jack looked in the box and noticed the build-up on the outside of the dynamite set, loosely in the packing material in the crate. He stepped closer. Arzt did not like this. "Oh… Whoa, hol -- What are you doing?" Jack stopped. "Did I ask you to come closer?" Arzt demanded. Quietly, Jack returns to his spot next to Kate. Arzt wipes his hands on his shirt. He hesitates before reaching into the crate to pick up a dynamite stick.

Arzt was in lecture mode now. "Dynamite…" he said "is nitro-glycerine stabilized by clay." He picked up a dynamite stick gingerly and swallowed hard. "Nitro-glycerine…" he sighed, "is the most dangerous and unstable explosive known to man." Arzt sighed again and looked at them. "Hey, Karen, give me your shirt."

Jack looked ready to kill him. Karen just shot him a look that said "yeah, right" and didn't move.

"Now, princess, give me your shirt. I need to wrap the dynamite."

Karen sighed and began to take off her outer shirt (which was the dress shirt from her air force uniform. it was light blue and had her captain's stripes on the shoulders).

"Just throw it to me right her. Be careful." Arzt ordered. Karen tossed him her shirt which he caught with one hand. "Ok good. Now back up. Back up. Back up!" he ordered and everyone backed up. "Just back up".

Arzt stood up, carrying the single stick of dynamite. "Get out of my way." he ordered. "Any of you ever hear about the guy who invented nitro-glycerine?"

He kneeled down carefully and dipped Karen's shirt into the mud puddle on the ground, and soaked the shirt.

"If you were going to do that, you could have al least let me remove the captain's stripes. They slip right off the epaulettes." Karen complained.

Arzt ignored her and continued with his story. "Probably not. He blew his frickin face off." he began to carefully wrap the soaked shirt around the dynamite. "His lab assistant came into the room, saw that his mentor had detonated it, and he said 'Huh. I guess this stuff does work'." By then, he had successfully wrapped the dynamite in the shirt and sighed with relief.

"All right." he sighed and looked at Jack. "All right. We're not going to take anymore of this stuff than we need, because nitro-glycerine is extremely temperamental." Arzt began to motion unconsciously with his hands. "So we just--"

KABOOM!

The explosion sent Jack, Kate, Karen, Hurley, and Locke flying to the ground. Pieces of Arzt, grass, leaves, and mud rained down on them.

When Karen hit the ground, she used a simple duck and cover. She hit the ground, and covered her head with her arms and stuck her face on the ground.

Hurley sat up, stunned. He looked at puff of smoke that was all the remained of Arzt, and summed it all up in one word.

"Dude."

Standing on the raft, Jin raised his head to the sun, feeling the ocean wind and breeze on him. The raft bobbed on ocean as they made their way around the island.

Walt was gazing out over the water when he saw something and pointed it out to Michael. "Dad! Look!"

Michael, Sawyer, and Jin turned to look at what Walt saw.

Over in the distance was a beautiful view of the end of the island. Mountains and oceans were separated by a thin line of sand. It was a view that Sawyer and Michael thought they would only see once. They were wrong.

"How's a place this big never get discovered?" Michael wondered aloud.

"Don't know. But you could build yourself one hell of a beach resort right over there." Sawyer said and pointed to the perfect spot.

Michael laughed. "Yeah, you build your resort. I'm happy to say goodbye to this place forever."

Sawyer nodded and turned around and went back to what he was doing earlier. Walt looked up at Michael inquisitively.

"What about everybody else?" he asked.

Sawyer began singing softly to himself. "Redemption Song" by Bob Marley.

"…_Redemption song…"_

"Think they'll be ok?" Walt asked.

"Hope so buddy." came Michael's reply.

"…_songs of freedom..."_

"At least until we can get them some help."

"…_redemption song / is all I'll ever have…"_

With a small smile on his face, Michael turned around and watched Sawyer roll up the rope.

"You singing Bob Marley?" he asked.

Sawyer looked over his shoulder and glared at him. "No."

Michael shrugged and went back to whatever it was he was doing. Sawyer kept looking at him.

"Why? You like Bob Marley?" Sawyer asked.

"Man, who doesn't like Bob Marley?"

After packing up some dynamite, with a few wise cracks from Locke, drawing straws to see who carry it (Locke and Kate won), almost getting eaten, and the 4 made it back to the hatch with the dynamite. It was dark out.

Jack put down his torch and stuck it in the ground. Locke handed him his torch and Jack stuck it in the ground too. Locke removed his backpack and turned to Hurley.

"Hugo…" he said. "Take these extra sticks back a couple yards." he pointed to Jack's backpack.

"Me?" Hurley asked nervously.

Jack removed his backpack.

"Oh. Okay. Got it." Hurley said and took it from Jack who was holding it out for him.

"Be careful." Jack said and kept walking past Hurley towards the hatch. Hurley stopped him.

"Can I have a flashlight?" he asked. "Cause, uh, the whole torch near the dynamite thing, no making a whole lot of sense to me."

Jack smiled and swapped him. Hurley's torch for his flashlight and Hurley kept walking away from the hatch.

"Karen, you run the fuse." Locke said. He handed her the spool of fuse wire and pointed in a direction away from the hatch. "Jack and I will rig the charges." Karen took the spool from him, jumped onto the hatch, then jumped off on the other side and kept walking. Jack remained standing on the hatch, watching her walk away.

Jack carefully picked up a stick of dynamite and handed it to Locke who placed it carefully with the other two.

"Wire." Locke said.

Jack straightened a piece of wire and handed it to Locke who placed it against the dynamite.

"Hold that end." Locke ordered.

Jack was startled by the request. Locke turned and looked at him when he didn't immediately move. Jack reached out and held the wire down as Locke wrapped it around the dynamite sticks.

"Now the fuse." Locke said.

Jack stood up and got the fuse. All this was being set up on the door of the hatch.

Locke held out his hand for the fuse but Jack didn't give it to him.

"I'll do it." Jack said. He attached the fuse, pushing it into the dynamite.

Finished, Jack and Locke stepped off the hatch and joined Karen nearby.

"It doesn't go any farther." Karen said.

"It's far enough." Locke said. "I'll light it. You two take cover. There'll be enough burn time for me to get clear."

"Hurley!" Jack shouted.

"Wait just a sec!" came his reply.

Karen picked up her bag and followed Jack to some cover. Kate followed them and stood nearby, but paid attention to the hatch and Locke.

Jack looked at Karen who was rubbing her arms for warmth. Jack stepped closer and put his arms around her. She struggled at first, but realised he was keeping her warm and stopped.

Being taller, Jack looked down at her. She felt him looking at her, so she looked up at him. "What?" she asked, half laughing.

"Maybe it's just the fact that I'm a little scared right now, but…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head.

"But what Jack?"

"Never mind."

"What Jack?"

He sighed and laughed a tiny bit. "Nothing."

Karen smiled and shivered. She was freezing. She looked up at Jack again who was clearly wondering where Hurley was. She felt him slouch down so the two of them were level. He looked down at her and smiled.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"This."

And he kissed her. Nothing like Karen had ever felt before. His tongue gently prodding at her closed lips, asking if it could come in, and she decided to let it in. In that one kiss, she could feel how Jack felt. She gave second chances. That's just how she was. He loved her. And she loved him. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.


	21. Chapter 20

Sorry! Never this long of a wait again! I promise. You probably don't trust my promises any more, but I mean it. Slightly different angle for this chapter.

Been so busy. It continues again, starting now. Starting Over chapter coming soon.

Chapter Twenty

The fuse was burning.

Karen stepped away from Jack who tried to pull her back, which made her shoulder hurt. It had never healed quite right. Jack had said it was hard to fix bullet wounds on an island so it would most likely be stiff for the rest of her life. She wasn't sure now that she was thinking. Was this what she wanted?

Jack was happy. He loved her more than anything. It was all going to be ok. No matter how long they were on this island, he would have her. Hopefully.

Hurley was wandering back from where he'd stashed the rest of the dynamite. He tripped and dropped the flashlight. The light shone on a line of numbers printed on the side of the hatch. 4. 8. 15. 16. 23. 42. Panic struck him.

"No! Stop! Dude, we can't open it." Hurley was yelling and running towards Locke, who had light the fuse. He was frantically trying to stomp it out, but flames travel faster than Hurleys.

Jack bolted and managed to tackle Hurley to the ground as the hatch blew and the jungle was lit up with flames from the explosion. After the flash of light, the darkness crept in again on the 5 castaways. The hatch was slightly burnt and twisted. But it was off.

Jack and Locke cautiously crept towards the charred hatch. Jack switched his torch to his other hand and nodded at Locke and the two lifted it off the opening. They flipped it in the process and peered down the shaft.

They peered past the rusty, broken ladder that led down into the darkness…

Desmond was awakened by the sound of an alarm. He slid out of bed and plodded to a computer. He sat down in the chair and slid over to the computer. It was a very old computer. He looked at the screen. In bright green, it read, "** :**" with a flashing rectangle next to it. He tapped in something and his finger hovered over the execute button. He pushed it and the alarm stopped.

Desmond put on a record. Today was just another day.

He began cleaning up the kitchen, washing dishes and putting things away. He did his morning workout, exercise bike, chin ups, and sit ups; and had a shower. He put on a load of laundry and began to make himself a protein shake. Today was just another day.

He gave himself his injection. Just another day.

The record skipped as an explosion came from overhead. Dust sprayed from the ceiling. He got dressed and unlocked the gun safe. He grabbed a pistol and a rifle and turned off all his lights. Today was **not** another day.

He pulled down a periscope sort of thing and began to look through it. He aligned mirrors so he could see around all the corners of his home. The final mirror allowed him to look up a shaft. At the top, Locke and Jack peered down into Desmond's home. They looked at each other. Was there something down there? No. There was some**one**.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"It doesn't matter what it is. We blew the door so we could get everyone inside this thing so we could be safe. That plan is not going to work. We'll never get everyone down in time." Jack answered.

Locke dropped a rock into the hatch.

"Water." Kate said.

"It's shallow sounds like a puddle." Locke said.

"40 feet down?"

"50 tops." Karen said. "If we could use the wire we pulled from the fuselage -- rig up a harness..."

"We're leaving now." Jack said, not letting Karen finish her thought.

"Yes. Good idea. Let's do that." Hurley added.

"We all went through a lot to get here, Jack." said Locke.

"The ladder's broken. You going to lower 40 people down there one by one? They're waiting for us to come back and tell them what to do, so let's forget about the harnesses." Jack snapped.

"Jack?" asked Karen.

"What?" Jack snapped and immediately regretted it.

"Why don't we all just calm down here?" Locke said, calmly.

"Look, if you want to go exploring in the morning that's fine, but tonight we're done. I'm going to go get the dynamite we didn't use and we're heading back to the caves. How about you pack it up, John?" Jack said. "Come on, Karen."

"Sure. Of course." said Locke. He had been defeated.

"Okay." said Jack and began to leave. Karen stood still. She knew Locke was going down there anyway. She wanted to know what was down there.

"Why don't you want to go down there, Jack?" Locke asked and Jack stopped walking.


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry! I need to get on top of this.

Chapter Twenty-One

It was the middle of the night and the raft was sailing, solemnly in the middle of the black ocean. Suddenly, Sayid's radar came to life, beeping and flashing. Walt began to shout for someone to come look and soon all the raft's passengers were huddled around the radar screen. Sawyer persuaded Michael to shoot the one and only flare they had as the dot had begun to move off the screen. The flare lit up the black sky with a flash of bright red light and suddenly Walt began to call for them again. The dot had turned around and was coming back! The raft erupted with celebration. Then, the boat appeared, gliding through the black water towards them. A man with a beard who was aboard the boat called out and the raft's passengers explained their situation in a mess of words and shouting and Korean. Then the bearded man said he had to take Walt. Michael refused and they took him by force. Sawyer whipped out a gun and tried to stop them, but they shot him first and he toppled off the raft. Jin jumped off after him, trying to save him. Michael stood and screamed after Walt, but the raft erupted into flames with and explosion and he cleared the raft just in time. Sawyer and Jin were nowhere to be found and with the burning raft behind him, Michael screamed after the boat, trying to keep himself above water. It was just like Karen's dream. She had no idea it was happening though.

"Why'd you do that? Why'd you light the fuse man?" Hurley was asking.

"Why wouldn't I light the fuse?" Locke asked, smiling.

"Maybe because I was running towards you, waving my arms, yelling 'don't do that'?"

"Well, you've got a point there. I guess I was just excited to get inside. I mean, that's why we came here, isn't it? That's why we went all the way out to the Black Rock -- why we got the dynamite to blow the hatch. We did it so that we could get inside, Hugo."

"And to save everybody's lives." added Jack testily who had decided to stick around.

"And to save everyone's lives." Locke concluded.

"Or, maybe it was just our destiny, right John?" Jack asked.

"Maybe."

"Guys," said Kate, "it's the hatch door, you'd better see this."

They all turned and looked at the hatch door. The word quarantine was stencilled on the inside.

In the jungle, Shannon was tromping through the jungle in search of Walt's beloved Vincent with Sayid following her, asking her to come back to the beach with him.

"Vincent!" Shannon yelled, looking around.

"It's not a good idea." Sayid said.

"I saw him 5 minutes ago. Besides, you're the one who said there isn't anyone out here."

"I said we didn't see anyone. The dog will come back on his own. He always does."

"Watching that dog was the one thing anyone has ever asked me to do. If something happens to him..."

"When was the last time you slept or had something to eat? You're exhausted." Sayid pleaded.

"I can't tell that kid that I lost his dog because I was exhausted." Shannon said, not bothering to look back at him. They heard Vincent barking not too far away. The two of them tried to flank him, failed, and began chasing after him again.

"I'll circle around behind him." said Sayid and Shannon nodded.

"Vincent!" Sayid called and Shannon lost sight of him.

"Sayid!" she called. "Sayid! Sayid, where are you? Sayid!"

Shannon tripped and saw Walt standing in the jungle, looking at her. "Walt?" she gasped and Walt put a finger to his mouth and hushed her. "What are you doing here?" Walt spoke what sounded like gibberish to Shannon. She looked away and when she looked back, he was gone.

Just then, Sayid came out of the jungle. "Shannon! What is it? What?"

Locke and Karen were walking back to the caves in the darkness. Karen was holding a torch, lighting the way.

"Why do you want to get down there so bad?" Karen asked Locke, who smiled.

"-ly." he added. "Why do I want to get down there so badly." Then he changed the subject. "Jack thinks I'm crazy, doesn't he?"

"Why, because you want to drop into a hatch that's been locked from the inside by a foot-thick steel door that says 'quarantine'?"

Locke laughed. "Well, look at the bright side. The damage is done."

"The bright side, John?" Karen asked, confused.

"And if Jack thinks I've lost it, I can't blame him, really. Then again, 5 hours ago I was pulled into a hole by what appeared to be a column of black smoke. Did you see it, Karen?" Karen nodded. "Then I guess we're both crazy. Wonder what Jack thinks he saw?"

Jack and Hurley were walking back to the caves as well, taking a different path, as Jack wouldn't walk with Locke.

"You should go ahead, man -- don't want Locke making time with your girl." Hurley said and Jack shot him a look. "Joke, dude."

"I'm not really in the mood, Hurley." Jack said, still annoyed with Locke.

"Really? Wow, usually you're, like, Mr. Haha." Hurley said and Jack chuckled. "There you go. Life's not so bad, right? I mean, sure the Others are coming to, like, eat us all -- and every once in a while someone blows up all over you, but you do get to sleep in every morning."

"Uh-huh. And the numbers?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"'The numbers are bad' -- that's what you were yelling right when I tackled you."

"Yeah, that's kind of a long story." Hurley said, nervously.

"I've got time." said Jack.

Hurley shook his head. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me." Jack said, smiling.

"Awhile ago I was in this kind of psych ward, and there was this guy, Leonard -- and all the time I knew him all he ever said were these numbers -- 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 -- over and over and over again. And they kind of got stuck in my head. So, when I got out -- well, actually a couple of months after I got out -- I was buying a frozen burrito and I thought, hey, I should play the lottery. And I guess those numbers were still stuck in my head so I played them. And I won 114 million dollars. That's when it started happening -- my grandpa died, my house caught on fire, the chicken joint that I worked at got hit by a meteor -- well, actually meteorite. Okay, so tonight I see the same freaking numbers on the hatch thing -- just written on the side -- and that's why I tried to stop it -- because that thing is cursed, man." Hurley explained, nervously.

"You were in a psych ward?" Jack asked.

"I'm not crazy." Hurley said quickly.

"I'm not saying you are."

"So, what? That's it? That's all?" Hurley asked, annoyed.

"What do you want me to say?" Jack asked.

"How about you believe me, man?"

"Hurley, they're numbers."

"What's that thing where doctors make you feel better just by talking to you?" Hurley asked.

"Bedside manner." Jack replied.

"Yeah, that. Yours sucks, dude."


End file.
